La visita occidental
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Luego de una semana de la boda de ambos gobernantes los reyes occidentales les hacen una pequeña visita, pero traen con ellos algunos problemas para los recién casados ¿solo la luna de miel la pasaron en paz? ¿De cuánto son capaces esos reyes? Continuacion de Nuevos problemas
1. Chapter 1

**LA VISITA OCCIDENTAL**

_**Luego de una semana de la boda de ambos gobernantes los reyes occidentales les hacen una pequeña visita, pero traen con ellos algunos problemas para los recién casados ¿solo la luna de miel la pasaron en paz? ¿De cuánto son capaces esos reyes?**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Crys: ¡Hola! Aquí venimos con la tercera parte de esta trilogía! Espero que les guste y que la disfruten :3 **

**Cris: ¡A Leer!**

**.**

El mismo día de la boda…

Los ojos azules violetacios de la reina occidental se notaban furiosos, estaba sentada como la reina que era sobre el marco de la hermosa ventana, miraba el cielo con furia e ira

-¡esto es el colmo!- grito enojada. Rompió en mil pedazos el papel que tenía entre sus manos y las flores de alrededor del árbol se marchitaron, las otras se cerraron, el polvillo empezó a andar con más dificultad, los animales se escondieron en sus guaridas, las hadas volvieron a sus casas. La reina estaba enojada y era capaz de cobrárselas a cualquiera. Cuando esos ojos clamados y malignos se tornaban llenos de ira había que apartarse o podría terminar con tu vida.

La reina daba leves tiembles de impotencia y dejaba salir el aire con gran maldad, apretaba sus manos con furor, sus dientes estaban apretados atrás de esos labios rojos como la sangre. Su pelo rubio parecía maligno. Ver a la reina enojada era algo que nadie quería ver, podría parecer gentil y hermosa, pero en su personalidad era un total monstro, dispuesto a asesinar y engañar para lograr lo que quería. El rey la miraba desde una esquina pensando, debían cobrárselos de algún modo. Sus ojos castaños rojizos ardían de ira sobresaltando el color rojo, su pelo de este color de sangre lo hacía ver diabólico, su respiración era intensa. Estaba mucho más que furioso. Sus ojos dejaron de clavarse en su esposa y se posaron en el cielo azul, pensando una forma, algo. Nadie los subestimaba y menos una reina caprichosa y un estúpido señor del invierno.

El rey apretó sus manos y luego miro un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa. Negó, sería demasiado rápido y quería que sufrieran cada segundo. Miro a su esposa y luego a la mesa. En ella había un hermoso frasquito de oro que adentro tenía un líquido parecido a edulcorante. Se levantó sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes afilados, esos blancos dientes que cuando se mostraban decían que algo malo iba a pasar

–Tenemos que hacerles una visita- dijo haciendo una mueca malvada y escondiendo el frasco entre sus ropas. La rubia lo miro y luego miro a la mesa, al notar la falta del frasco supo lo que su marido quería hacer

-¿seremos muy obvios?- pregunto sonriendo mientras sus ojos lo miraban con malicia

–Tal vez- y luego se unieron en una leve risa demoniaca que hiso que todo ser viviente del lugar se escondiera más de lo previsto. Sus reyes entraban en acción y cuando esto sucedía nadie podía entrometérseles sin pagar las consecuencias. El miedo rondaba en toda la isla.

.

Una semana después…

Milori estaba ordenando algunos papeles en el castillo de hielo

-¡vaya! Te vas unos días y al volver vuelves a trabajar- sonrió su hermana mientras entraba y abrazaba a su hermano. Él le correspondió

–sabes… ¿Qué tal si Wintry te ayuda? Ella está aprendiendo y quiero que confié más en ti… porque después de todo cuando yo me vaya y…- la ministra no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos azules al suelo, estaba triste. Milori la miro y puso una mano en su hombro

–Snow, todo estará bien- dijo tratando de ser normal, pero realmente esa idea lo estaba destrozando. La quería como siempre, era su hermana, su amiga de toda la vida… y que se tuviera que ir era… devastador. Los ojos castaños se cruzaron con los azules

–espero que sea un buen remplazo- murmuro algo dolida. Milori dio una media sonrisa

–siempre serás la ministra ideal hermana… siempre- dijo mientras la miraba con cariño.

.

Clarión estaba revisando la correspondencia, nada fuera de lo común. Solo las decenas de cartas de los sureños y de algún que otro ministro de ese lugar

–señora…- la voz de Viola la hiso darse vuelta a mirarla. Los ojos de la joven notaban que lo que venía a decir no era nada bueno, para nada bueno

-¿Qué?- murmuro mirándola, exigiendo explicaciones

–es que… los reyes occidentales llegan en una hora, vinieron a visitarlos-

.

Wintry resulto ser una muy buena secretaria, le hacía menos pesado el trabajo y hasta se tornaba divertido. Realmente le gustaría tener una niña, pero aunque no lo fuera lo amaría igual. Su mayordomo entro apurado

– ¿Pasa algo?- dijo la inocente niña mientras ordenaba algunas cosas que le había pedido el peliblanco

–La reina Clarión dice que quiere verlo ahora, es algo importante- por el tono alarmante de la voz se notó lo nervioso que estaba

–Cuida a la niña- le ordeno mientras salía a la intemperie y llamaba a su lechuza. El hombre asintió y miro a la joven niña que lo miraba divertida.

Milori sobrevoló la zona bastante rápido, su lechuza cruzo al otro lado aterrizando en el árbol del polvillo. Bajo antes de que la ave tocara el suelo y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la castaña. Abrió la puerta. Ella estaba sentada en la cama mirando al suelo y con las manos hechas puños. Al notar la presencia de su marido levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas y demostraban que estaba asustada

-¿Clarión?- susurro acercándose despacio para luego sentarse a su lado. Ella volvió a bajar la mirada asustada, mientras se abrazaba a si misma –amor- volvió a llamarla el señor del invierno mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella se acurruco en su pecho tratando de calmarse. Estaba mareada y le dolía la cabeza bastante, los brazos de su pareja le proporcionaban confianza y valentía que necesitaba

-Milori…- por fin logro decir algo mientras se apoyaba en él. Su cabello castaño estaba suelto, estaba algo desarreglado, pero presentable. El peliblanco acaricio su rostro con cariño

–Nada pasa- trato de tranquilizarla. La castaña sonrió como diciendo "eso me gustaría" y luego lo miro a los ojos

–Los reyes occidentales viene a visitarnos- explica. Milori la miro sorprendido, esas ratas que habían mandado amenazas… ¿ahora venían en persona?

-¿¡no podrían dejar de jodernos?!- dijo extremadamente molesto mientras acariciaba el anillo de la reina

–parece que no- suspiro ella angustiada. Él resoplo con furia, ahora los vería en persona, vería a la cara a esos dos tipos más odiosos, los vería en persona a esos perversos, malignos y siniestros reyes. Volvió a mirar a su mujer abrazándola efusivamente

–No lograran separarnos- le prometió. Ella lo miro y acaricio su rostro

–Eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa lo asesinos que pueden ser- dijo apoyando su mano en el pecho del chico

–nada pasara cariño, solamente yo hablare con ella- dijo mientras besaba cariñosamente su frente

–No, ambos… cuando no los soporte puedes pedirme que me retire, pero quiero estar ahí- murmuro mientras se dejaba acariciar. Sabía que ella estaba bastante sensible y cualquier cosa la alarmaba de esa manera y cualquier cosa la lastimaría mucho

–No, puedo solo- trato de convencerla mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

–Prometí estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba. Milori la beso con cariño

–pero apenas sientas que no puedes soportar la situación los encarare yo, no solo por ti, si no por el pequeño- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el abdomen de la reina. Ella asintió y cerraron el trato con un cariñoso beso.

Estaban en la sala, algo de tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Estaban ya esperando a los reyes. Ambos se miraban tratando de darse ánimos. De pronto entraron, la rubia cascarrabias y el pelirrojo asesino. Milori sintió una furia dentro de él y ganas de golpearlos ese mismo instante, era su deber proteger a la familia. Pero aun así se contuvo, los miro seriamente mientras ellos los miraban hasta con repulsión

–Buenos días- dijo la reina con desdén y asco mientras se sentaba al igual que su cruel esposo.

**Aquí se queda este capítulo, j aja ja ¡me gusta dejarlo así! ¿Qué pasara?**

**Crys: ¡Estamos de vuelta! Esto es luego de la luna de miel, al parecer solo en ese momento los dejaron en paz.**

**Cris: ¡Los reyes occidentales están aquí! ¿Qué harán? ¿Qué problemas traerán? Solo dios sabe… y mi hermana Kris, que escribe la historia XD**

**Esperamos un comentario :) ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias a:**

**Kari: **¡Gracias por tu comentario en el último capítulo! Ya veremos si es niño o niña, ja ja Para ser una reina fuerte hay que aprender mucho (Tal vez Clarión maneje las espadas y nadie lo sabe O.O) ja ja Que bueno que te haya gustado y que lo hayas compartido con tu hermana **

Aquí te paso un pañuelito XD Gracias por los saludos! Y estamos un poco nerviosas, ya casi empezamos las clases (Arggg nosotras empezamos cuando empieza marzo D:) ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar**!**

**Jaki**: ¡Gracias por tu comentario en el último capítulo! Esto es después de la boda ¿Adónde se habrán ido de Luna de Miel? Es un secreto XD Nadie arruino la boda pero estos occidentales son capaces de arruinar el día más soleado .-. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y saludos!

**Zag: **Aquí está el siguiente Fic, que bueno que te gusto la boda :D ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Gracias Por haber comentado y seguir la historia! Saludos! Esperamos verlos la semana que viene :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: Occidentales.**

**Crys: los personajes de Tinkerbell no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Cris: los OC si nos pertenecen como derecho que nos ha dado mi hermana XD**

**Crys: ¡Saludos! ¿Cómo están hoy?**

**Cris: ¡a leer!**

**.**

Clarión respiro tratando de contener los nervios y… el miedo. Ambos reyes los miraron de forma acusadora

–Lindo anillo- dijo con antipatía la rubia, el pelirrojo miraba atentamente a Milori y de vez en cuando a las tazas de té que había para todos. Clarión, por puro reflejo, tapo su anillo de esa mirada infernal. Milori tomo su mano libre tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿Dónde están nuestros modales?- dijo el rey llevándose burlescamente la mano a la frente. Luego los miro y con una sonrisa disgustosa hablo –soy el rey Prejudice I y ella es mi esposa Bias III- hablo con total desdén. Milori lo miro con el ceño fruncido por el _bendito _(nótese el sarcasmo) tono de voz quisquillosa y maligna del rey. La reina sonrió con desprecio mientras levantaba la barbilla altiva

–Es una porquería su matrimonio- dijo sin más. Milori la miro fríamente mientras la temperatura del lugar empezaba a descender un poco, algo de escarcha empezó a esparcirse por el piso. Clarión toco con su pie el suelo y desapareció todo rastro invernal, sentía que tenía ganas de cortarle la lengua a esa mujer que parecía serpiente, pero tenían que tranquilizarse y no caer en sus juegos

–Eso creen porque ustedes ven desde afuera- respondió ágilmente el peliblanco. La rubia lo miro con burla y esbozó una sonrisa perversa

–Si estuviéramos adentro no soportaríamos ni dos minutos, aun no puedo creer que no se hayan divorciado- dijo con repulsión, esa mujer era tan estratega con sus palabras como el señor del invierno

–No soportarían dos minutos porque los matrimonios son solo con dos personas y no cuatro- respondió a la defensiva Clarión. La reina Bias la miro como diciendo "¿y tú porque hablas?" antes de hacer una seña con la mano en señal de amenaza. Milori pasó su brazo por la cintura de la castaña acercándola más a él, sentía que así la tenía más protegida

–ustedes son un error ¿se los habían dicho?- dijo con total sangre fría la rubia. Clarión estaba por responderle cuando Milori la tomo un poco más fuerte en señal de silencio

–no, porque ustedes son los únicos suficientemente ciegos como para decirlo- dijo seriamente el hada invierno

-¡no se atreva a tratarnos de esa manera!- respondió el rey Prejudice I casi gritándolo y con un tono de voz amenazante

-¡son nuestras tierras!- dijo enojado Milori mientras lo miraba desafiante

-¡pero no tiene por qué hablarnos así!- siguió la rubia mientras se paraba y pegaba un puñetazo a la mesa. Clarión dio un pequeño salto para atrás mientras ponía su mirada en Milori, este la abrazo más y acaricio con una mano su abdomen en señal de que todo estaba bien

–Entonces ustedes también usen palabras adecuadas- respondió el señor del invierno mientras tomaba un poco de té tranquilamente. La reina se volvió a sentar y asintió

–creo que si no están de acuerdo está bien que nos lo hagan saber, pero no todo el mundo es como usted quiere. Si el mundo tuviera que ser absolutamente perfecto para todos, todos viviríamos en mundos distintos- dijo sabiamente Clarión

-¿Usted habla así?- dijo con burla -¿la mujer que lleva dentro de sí a la humillación de todas las hadas?- dijo con total sangre fría mientras la miraba con enojo

-¡mi bebe no es ninguna humillación!- salto enseguida la reina realmente herida. La rubia sonrió con desprecio ¡había dado en el clavo!

–no tiene derecho a hablar así de nuestro hijo- dijo Milori mientras la miraba con una mirada furiosa, si las miradas mataran esta señora estaría calcinada

–solo digo lo que pienso- acoto Bias mientras se acomodaba el pelo despreocupada

–mi esposa tiene razón, sería una hada mitad y mitad… y eso es lo más deshonroso que podría pasarles- dijo con furia el pelirrojo

-¡eso es lo que usted cree! ¡Entienda que este no es su país!- dijo alzando la voz lord Milori

-¡los estamos previniendo de una vida ruin!- se defendió la reina occidental

-¡nuestra vida esta perfecta!- dijo Clarión mientras sentía que las lágrimas subían a sus ojos, pero trataba de ocultarlo

-¡Es porque son unos caprichosos que no hacen caso!- grito la rubia -¡ustedes no tienen derecho sobre nosotros!- dijo furiosa la reina Clarión

–Estamos en nuestras tierras, no pueden hablar así- les amenazo Milori mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su mujer

-¡son personas que no piensan en las consecuencias!- dijo enojado el rey occidental -¡si fueran buenos no se hubiera roto el ala en primer lugar!- hablo de nuevo. Ese fue un golpe bajo. Milori se levantó y quedo frente a frente con el pelirrojo

–Escúcheme bien- dijo con furia mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y hacia intentos para no plantarle un puñetazo en medio de la cara –no saque esos temas del pasado, eso fue hace milenios y aprendimos la lección. Ahora somos felices mezclando nuestros mundos y usted no puede nada contra eso- dijo amenazante mientras lo soltaba y el otro se volvía a sentar mirándolo con rencor

–Vamos a calmar un poco el ambiente- hablo la rubia mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y tomaba todo el contenido de su taza –vamos a decir nuestras ideas, porque estamos en contra y luego ustedes dicen las escusas- dijo con desprecio. Clarión y Milori la miraron y asintieron tratando de no matarla en ese instante

–creemos que ustedes no están bien juntos porque mezclar la sangre invernal con la cálida es antinatural ¿han visto que en el invierno crecen flores? Es tan ridículo como eso- hablaba Prejudice, Milori iba a decir algo pero Bias le ordeno silencio con una mano

–además, ustedes son opuestos… jamás lograran ser siempre felices, encontraran el amor de verdad con otra persona y usted, queridísima reina Clarión, quedaría sola con él bebe- hablo frio. Milori respiro antes de contestarle

–tener un hijo no es ridículo, es una muestra pura de nuestro amor. Yo la ame durante milenios aun no viéndola, jamás estuve con otra y ahora más que nunca estaré siempre a su lado. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ella como siempre ella estará ahí para mí- contesto normalmente el peliblanco, Clarión sonrió levemente. Bias frunció el ceño

–otra, como respeto a sus hermanos difundos que por su culpa…-

-¡no meta a mis hermanos!- reclamo sin poder contenerse la castaña

–No termine de hablar- dijo acusadoramente

–no incluya a ambos en sus escusas- dijo Milori

-¡si puedo porque fue su culpa que los perdiera! ¡Si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta como para decirle a ese lunático que sus hermanos lo tenían no estarían muertos!- grito sin piedad Bias. Clarión se levantó mirándola con impotencia, mientras lágrimas de dolor, culpa y odio salían de sus ojos celestes. La rubia trataba de no sonreír, ambas se estaban desafiando con la mirada. Fueron unos segundos, pero para ambas fueron horas, los ojos azules-violetas miraban con odio y sin piedad a los celestes que la miraban visiblemente herida. Bias se notaba seria, altiva, pero en su interior estaba sonriendo, le encantaba hacer sufrir a los demás, poder doblegarlos usando puntos frágiles del pasado y… causarle sufrimiento, eso era lo más dulce. Ella era una víbora con el veneno listo para utilizar y estaba clavando sus colmillos poco a poco en la reina, dejando que el veneno de la culpa corriera por su sangre. Clarión bajo la mirada y salió de la habitación mientras que en sus mejillas no dejaban de caer lágrimas

–Clarión- dijo preocupado el señor del invierno mientras iba tras ella. Los reyes se miraron y dejaron ver sus caras sonrientes y malignas, para luego mirar a cierta taza de té.

Milori siguió a Clarión hasta que esta se detuvo en una sala

–Amor- hablo él, pero ella le dio la espalda y dejo escapar el llanto que tanto había retenido

–perdón… no pude contenerme… es que… si fue- ella trataba de hablar claramente, pero estaba cortada por el llanto

–Tranquila- sonrió con dulzura el peliblanco mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos –estas bastante delicada, vuelve a la habitación- susurro en un ronroneo mientras acariciaba su abdomen. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras trataba de parar el llanto

–No te dejare solo con esos- hablo preocupada. Él sonrió y la abrazo más contra él

–linda, esto ya no es seguro para él bebe- dijo algo preocupado –ellos quieren hacerte sentir mal y culpable… pero no es cierto. Ellos mienten, tus hermanos prefirieron morir ellos que tú y era tu deber respetar su decisión- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas con su mano

–Me siento tan impotente- murmuro ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo

–amor… ellos son difíciles, pero puedo solo. Prometiste que te irías cuando no lo soportaras- dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con cariño. Ella suspiro y lo vio algo asustada, dejarlo ahí solo era como dejarlo en un nido lleno de serpientes para atacar…pero sabía que su estado la hacía mucho más sensible a sus habladurías.

El rey saco de sus ropas el frasquito que tan bien había ocultado, sonrió con malicia antes de pararse y poner unas gotas en el vaso del señor del invierno. El té se volvió negro unos segundos para luego volver a la normalidad

–Vamos a ver qué pasa ahora- dijo mientras la reina le sonreía de manera maléfica. En sus ojos se observaba que lo que habían puesto en el té de Milori no era nada bueno, para nada bueno. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en los labios de ambos monarcas… su venganza estaba cerca e iban a demostrar que ellos siempre tenían la razón en todo. Sin importar lo que piensen o sientan los demás nadie los contradecía… ni aunque lo que estuvieran a punto de hacer lastimara a otras personas…

**.**

**Crys: estos reyes no llevan un día y ya haciendo maldades! ¿O no?**

**Cris: ¿ahora que hicieron? D: **

**Crys: por cierto, hay una mala y una buna noticia. La buena es que mi hermana estaba buscando sus cuadernillos del año pasado y encontró un cuaderno donde hace algunos años escribía de Tinkerbell y hay una historia Milarion y empezara a publicarla pronto, creo que hoy pondrá el primer capítulo pero no sabe muy bien cada cuanto lo actualizara (cada una o dos semanas, lo que tarde en reescribirla a la computadora). Se llamara "Verdades"**

**Cris: la mala es que el celular (móvil) de ella se rompió, por lo tanto está haciendo berrinche porque no podrá seguir leyendo las historias que sigue y tendrá que conformarse en tratar de leerlas a todas los lunes. A mí me castigaron y no puedo usar mi celular y el de Crys por alguna razón no tiene Internet, así que… No sé si eso afecta en algo a la historia, creo que en nada, pero por lo tanto solo podremos leer sus comentarios los lunes y responderlos ahí XD**

**Gracias y saludos a:**

**Jaki: **Son muchas preguntas XD pero creo que si son unos tramposos y muuuuuy metiches. Creo que hay cosas que la gente terca no entiende, ellos son unas de esas personas que se hace lo que ellos dicen si o si y prefieren seguir una línea tradicional… veremos que es ese frasquito y lo que hace muy pronto. ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Zag: **muchas gracias por tu comentarios, aquí está la actualización y espero que te haya gustado. Y si, son malos XD

**Kari**: ja ja como somos del hemisferio sur estamos en vacaciones de verano, en invierno tenemos las vacaciones de dos semanas. Ya veremos que es ese frasquito o lo que hace, la boda fue algo muy feliz pero la nube de la tormenta no había aparecido hasta ahora ¿Qué pasara? Ja ja veremos lo que hacen esos reyes. ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: sospechas. **

**Krish: hoy estoy subiendo el capitulo yo **

**Crys/ Cris: ¿Por que? :((((**

**Krish: ¡Estoy enojada con ustedes! (ellas la miran con ojitos de cachorrito pero no me convencen...) ¡Hay! ¡Esta bien! Subanlo ustedes (Se va)**

**Crys: la razón que nuestra hermana esta enojada es porque cuando conecte internet me apareció un cartelito de actualizar microsoft o algo así y le pusimos que si :/**

**Cris: ahora no podemos abrir el Word ni ningún micorosoft y ella esta escribiendo en otro programa (la computadora dijo algo así de que necesitamos mas internet). El problema de no abrir el Word es que este programa no tiene autocorreción y no le corrige los errores de ortografía.**

**Crys: Por lo tanto nosotras tratamos de corregir los errores ortográficos de este capitulo solas, sin el word... pero creo que no somos muy buenas, así que espero que perdonen si hay algún error :/**

**¡Feliz SV a todos!**

**.**

Milori entro tranquilamente otra vez en la sala, se sentó y los miro desafiante

–Leí sus amenazas y créanme cuando les digo que no me van a intimidar- dijo seriamente –y no volveré a dejar que le dirigían así la palabra a mi esposa- aclaro mientras sus ojos afilados se clavaban en el interior de ambos reyes. La reina sonrió con desprecio

–Lamentamos haberle asustado con mis escrituras- dijo ella mientras sonreía con desdén

–Sus escrituras no me asustan- dijo sinceramente mientras los miraba atentamente. El rey tomo un poco de té

–Está muy estresado- hablo con menosprecio. El peliblanco los miro. La charla se tornó aburrida en cierto sentido, él tratando de mantener la compostura y ellos tratando de encontrar un punto en el cual quebrarlo.

Cuando el tomo el té sintió un ligero sabor más dulce, esto era extraño y frunció levemente el ceño mirando su taza ahora vacía… era algo raro, Clarión siempre le ponía la exacta y cuando antes de irse había probado no tenía un sabor distinto. Era más dulce y también algo agrio, levanto su vista a los reyes que simplemente esquivaron su mirada mirando sus tazas que volvieron a llenar con el líquido. Eso lo hiso saber que algo andaba mal y él había caído. Las tres miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, en silencio, sin decir nada. Él tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de aquellos reyes y ellos con cierta burla

–ojala viva su vida feliz ¿sabe? La muerte de alguno podría separarlos y el otro quedaría destrozado, y lo seguiría ¿Quién cuidaría al bebe?- dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba enojada

–Creo que usted está entendiendo mal- dijo Milori mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ese sabor dulce medio agriado le había quedado en la boca, pero a pesar de eso no se sentía mal ni nada, pero tenía un mal presentimiento

–Lo de las cartas sigue en pie- dijo desafiante el rey

–Ni lo sueñe- lo amenazo el peliblanco

-¡ese bebe es un error! ¡Será una burla, una humillación! ¡Un… un… fenómeno!- grito totalmente fuera de sí la reina. El monstruo que ocultaba estaba emergiendo, sus ojos irradiaban ira y sus labios estaban apretados, su pelo tan bien peinado dejaba de verse adorable convirtiéndose en horroroso… más Milori no se inmuto por este cambio de humor de Bias, ni sintió miedo por el aire amenazante que esta despedía o por lo mirada petrificante. Él estaba impasible al huracán que era la reina

–Mi hijo o hija no será nada de eso, siempre será el símbolo de nuestro amor ¡aunque ustedes no quieran!- alzo su voz en lo último, estas personas no lo iban a bajar. Él estaba para proteger a Clarión y a su bebe, ellos no les iban a hacer daño nunca

-¿Quién evitara que lo hagamos?- dijeron con burla

–yo y mientras esté vivo no podrán lograrlo- dijo seriamente. Ante eso el rey lo miro desafiante captando toda la atención del peliblanco que le respondió la mirada. La rubia sonreía con desprecio "como dijiste… mientras vivas" pensaba con gran maldad en su impasible mente, sus ojos estaban clavados en el señor del invierno, lo veía con odio y rencor… nadie la desafiaba y quedaba en pie luego de eso ¡nadie! Así que él no sería la excepción. En su mente solo quería verlo perder todo lo que quería… sin piedad. Ambos gobernantes hombres se miraban desafiantes, sostenían la mirada como que si se estuvieran peleando con ellas

–Mejor vámonos- ordeno la rubia mientras se levantaba. El pelirrojo asintió y salió, antes de pasar por la puerta la chica se dio vuelta –le deseo una larga vida- dijo con gran ironía para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer. Milori volvió su vista a las tazas vacías y se miró las manos unos segundos… no se sentía para nada anormal. Por supuesto pasando por alto ese sabor extraño que seguía en su boca…

.

La reina se sentó al lado del rey enojada

-¡era el plan que ella lo tomara!- dijo pegándole una cachetada

–Veras… esto será tan doloroso que ella misma lo perderá- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica mientras despegaban. Ella sonrió con desprecio

–¿Tres pájaros de un tiro?- hablo sin piedad alguna… porque ellos siempre serian así, sin corazón, sin sentimientos… viles y mentirosos solo para obtener lo que querían.

.

Clarión sintió una opresión en el pecho, sabía que algo estaba mal, algo debía estar mal… ellos jamás se iban sin hacer nada… algo raro había pasado.

Camino por los pasillos, Milori había vuelto al lado invernal. Tenía miedo que algo haya pasado y que él no se lo haya dicho… sentía miedo e incertidumbre. Cerró los ojos preocupada apoyándose en la pared para luego mirar el techo

-¿Qué estarán tramando?- murmuro para ella misma. Entro a la sala a donde ellos habían estado y miro, no había nada fuera de lo común. Las tazas vacías alrededor de la tetera, los platitos que antes tenían galletas estaban vacíos, la mesa seguía puesta. Miro a los costados, no había nada fuera de lo común. Pero su instinto le decía que se acercara más. Entro algo indecisa al lugar, dando pasos lentos. No sabía que estaba buscando o porque rayos estaba ahí dentro caminando como que si fuera a hacer algo indebido. Negó con la cabeza acariciando la suave mesa, sus dedos pasaban por las talladuras y rozaban los platos. Algo estaba mal. Por puro destino miro las tazas de té que ahora estaban mezcladas, estaban todas al medio y dadas vuelta, uno no podía saber cuál era de cada quien. Sin saber porque y dejándose llevar por un sexto sentido dio vuelta las tres tazas… eran tazas comunes con alguna gotita de té. Una le llamo la atención, su gotita de té era negro ¿sería café? Agarro la taza entre sus manos y olio levemente, tenía un olor suave y dulce, pero también se sentía picante* sintió la necesidad de probarlo para saber que rayos era… pero un mal presentimiento le decía que lo dejara ahí. Agarro un poco de agua y la puso en esa taza, el agua cristalina y pura se volvió negra unos segundos para luego volverse normal. Su olor era raro, tenía un olor totalmente desconocido, no era de azúcar o de limón… era un olor como a algo químico. Ella frunció levemente el ceño ¿Por qué tendría algo químico el té o el café? Pensó unos segundos. Tal vez los reyes occidentales ponían algo así a sus bebidas, solo debía ser eso. Con la taza de agua y esa cosa sin nombre, se fue a fuera. Tiro su contenido y volvió a dentro. Si se hubiera quedado unos segundos se hubiera dado cuenta que el pasto en el cual cayo estaba completamente seco….

Clarión suspiro y dejo a lavar la taza, era muy paranoica. De repente una duda apareció en su mente ¿si era algo que usaban esos reyes porque solo una taza lo tenía? Eso la dejo algo confundida, eran dos reyes. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla antes de encogerse de hombros, esto era sin duda raro… a menos que solo el rey o la reina usen eso. No tenía por qué preocuparse, no iba a hacer veneno ni nada por el estilo ¿o sí? Trato de alejar esos pensamientos… pero realmente estaba asustada ¿y si era así? "basta Clarión, ya no eres una niña para andar cuestionando todo lo raro, incluso puede ser una gota de algo que cayo ahí por casualidad" pensó antes de volver a sus deberes.

.

Milori estaba tratando de concentrarse sin poder lograrlo, ese sabor raro seguía en su boca y le molestaba ¿Qué rayos era eso? Tomo un poco de agua para aliviarlo, logrando apenas un poco de resultado

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- murmuro para sí mismo. El rostro de ambos reyes volvió a reflejarse en su mente… negó con la cabeza. Debió haber comido otra cosa antes y no se acordaba. Algo en su mente le decía que esos reyes tenían algo que ver, pero el trataba de alejar esos pensamientos… ellos no serían capases de algo así ¿o sí? Se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba mal. Se sentía bien y bastante normal, si le doliera algo o se sintiera mal podría decirse que ellos si tenían que ver… pero solo tenía un sabor raro que le molestaba y eso no era nada grave. Volvió su vista a los papeles… su corazón latía a ritmo normal. El líquido se estaba esparciendo por su sangre sin hacer daño alguno, sin causar nada raro o novedoso… pero aun así se seguía esparciendo contaminando cada gota de su ser.

.

***¿Alguien se ha preguntado cómo puede Clarión oler sabores? XD**

**Crys: ¿Qué pasara con Milori? D: **

**Cris: ¿le dieron café en mal estado?**

**Crys: ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ****-_-**

**Cris: ¡yo también! :/**

**Krish: cálmense la dos y a contestar los comentarios!**

**Cris: a nosotras no nos dejas dejar comentario! y también la leemos! **

**Krish: ustedes están subiendo el fic.**

**Cris/Crys: O.O y volvemos a disculparnos si hay errores de ortografía**

**Gracias y saludos a:**

**Zag: **ja ja Aqui esta la actualización :3 espero que te haya gustado! Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**Jacki: **yo también los mataría si hicieran algo a Milori... pero al parecer nuestro Señor del invierno favorito tomo el té D: ¿Que pasará con él ahora? Ja ja acá todos odiamos a los occidentales XD y si Verdades trataré también de subir un capitulo todos los lunes :3 ¡Gracias por tu comentario y saludos!

**Kari: **mu aja ja ja ya veremos que sucede con Milori ahora y que pasara con Clarión ** pero Milori si tomo el té, ahora hay que ver que hace esa infusión. A mi se me haría muy raro un navidad en invierno, aquí hace calor y podemos quedarnos hasta las 00:00 justas donde solemos salir a ver los fuego artificiales ** A ya, ya estoy perdiendo el hilo XD ¡Gracias por tu comentario y espero tu actualización!

**Nos vemos la semana que viene, tal vez en el siguiente sabremos que le pasa a Milori :D**

**¡Saludos! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: consecuencias**

Al otro día Milori ya no tenía ese sabor agriado en la boca.

Durante los próximos siete días no hubo nada anormal, se sentía como siempre y no había nada de qué preocuparse. Se veía con Clarión algunos momentos del día y en la noche, solían tratar de comer juntos y su hermana le arreglaba los horarios y le hacía menos pesado el trabajo para que pudiera pasarlo con la castaña. Esos siete días habían sido absolutamente tranquilos… raramente tranquilos. Milori ya tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando. Ni los reyes norteños habían molestado con sus cartas, ni los occidentales. Estaban demasiado ausentes y era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Todo estaba marchando demasiado bien… y a sabiendas que esos no daban su brazo a torcer esto se volvía más extraño. O era que algo estaban tramando o algo ya habían hecho… la cosa era ¿Qué? No se sabía y sentía que él ya había caído.

Sabía que los occidentales eran capaces de muchas cosas, pero jamás tratarían de atacar directamente puesto a que todas las miradas se pondrían en ellos. No, tal vez eran paranoias suyas y no había de que preocuparse. Pero en su interior sabía que los reyes habían venido en persona por alguna razón y solamente aun no la había descubierto.

Mordió su labio inferior mirando la ventana, una fina capa de nieve caía del cielo nublado y gris… la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar la suave brisa de invierno. Volvió su vista a los papeles tratando de dejar esa incomodidad atrás… pero se le era imposible. Algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba mal y muy mal… pero no sabía que antes de la tormenta primero venían las nubes.

Clarión también tenía ese presentimiento, miraba el cielo algo nublado suspirando. Le pregunto una y mil veces si no hubo nada raro, lo cual él siempre le ponía un "no". Ella sentía que si algo malo había pasado y algún detalle se estaba olvidando, pero… ¿Cuál? ¿Qué detalle se estaba olvidando? ¿Qué cosa se estaba saltando? El miedo crecía en su interior mientras él no estaba pero se iba cuando él la tenía entre sus brazos. Su sexto sentido femenino le decía que solo se estaba arremolinando las nubes para dejar caer la tormenta… en pocas palabras, que lo malo iba a venir pronto. Ella movía sus manos nerviosa y acariciaba su abdomen… algunas gotitas caían sobre el lugar de las hadas cálidas

–Esto solo está empezando- murmuro mientras en sus pensamientos trataba de tranquilizarse, no debía ponerse muy nerviosa en su condición.

.

Los reyes occidentales estaban sentados tranquilamente en unas sillas de su hermoso palacio

-¿Cuánto debe pasar?- dijo la chica totalmente impaciente

–Quince días- hablo -¡es mucho tiempo!- se quejó Bias mientras fruncía el ceño

–Pero es totalmente seguro señorita- hablo con total despreocupación mientras veía el frasquito que seguía conteniendo liquido

-¿estás seguro?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

–Estoy totalmente seguro- dijo sonriendo con maldad. La rubia resoplo, luego volvió su vista al cielo y entrecerrando sus ojos unos segundos.

–Quiero estar segura- dijo cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su mirada hacia su marido. Quería saber que su plan no podía tener falla o margen de error, que realmente los quince días iban a ser compensados por los resultados.

–Si quiere… sé cómo hacerlo- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le sostenía la mirada. Realmente estaba seguro de lo que había hecho y sabía que era imposible fallar.

-¿Cómo?- exigió saber la poco paciente mujer. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre y le susurro algo al oído que la hizo sonreír

–Ahora sí creo que con eso es imposible que ellos ganen- ambos cruzaron miradas diabólicas antes de volver a ver al azul del cielo. Una mujer los miraba horrorizada

-¿usaron lo que estoy pensando?- murmuro mientras temblaba

–Si- dijo totalmente segura la rubia. La mujer bajo la mirada aterrada antes de salir sin nada que decir… cuando sus amos hablaban así de serio era mejor no preguntar más.

.

Al noveno día Milori estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, iba a ver a su lechuza. De pronto se sintió mareado y se sostuvo de la pared mientras su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, la agito un poco tratando de reponerse… el líquido negro ya había invadido más de tres partes de su sangre. De pronto ese mareo se fue, dejándolo bastante confundido

–Rayos- susurro sin prestarle demasiada atención. Solo debió ser por el estrés ¿o no? Camino hacia afuera mientras sentía como los copitos de nieve le caían sobre la capa.

.

En las islas occidentales los reyes tachaban los días

–Es el noveno…- murmuro ella con cierto pesar mientras hacía una mueca molesta. No era una mujer muy paciente y la espera la ponía de mal humor.

.

Al onceavo día se sentía más cansado y se dormía mucho más rápido, le parecía más duro el trabajo y le costaba centrarse en algo por mucho tiempo. Snow creyó que era la falta de descanso al igual que Clarión y nadie se alertó. El trataba de sentirse mejor pero ya el cansancio le ganaba ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

.

La reina Bias miraba el calendario mientras la mujer anterior le servía algo de té

-¿eso tiene cura?- murmuro temblando. Ella la miro unos segundos con desde y levanto la barbilla bastante orgullosa.

–No y por eso lo utilizamos- hablo altiva.

.

Al décimo tercer día empezó a dolerle la cabeza de vez en cuando, sumado al cansancio. Milori creyó que solo era algo común por la inestabilidad que tenía al cruzar casi todo el día la frontera. Estar en clima frío y luego cálido le proporcionaba esto. La enfermera le dio unos medicamentos pero no ayudaron mucho. Aun así prefirió no alertar a Clarión ni a nadie y escondió sus malestares… pero eso fue una muy mala idea, guardárselo para sí mismo solo estaba haciendo más complicada la situación. El líquido negro ya estaba invadiendo casi toda su sangre.

.

El pelirrojo rey tacho el día

–Solo faltan dos y todo empezara- hablo sin inmutare mientras su mujer sonreía de una forma nada amigable

–Veremos cómo se las arreglan luego de eso…- y ambos se miraron dejando escapar una carcajada… esto se iba a poner interesante… y ellos no iban a permitir que nadie pero nadie arruine sus planes siniestros, esta vez les tocaba jugar su carta a ellos e iban a utilizar la más peligrosa y certera que tenían.

.

Al décimo quinto día… Milori estaba leyendo unos papeles cuando unos mareos empezaron a atacarlo

–ahora no- murmuro enojado mientras fruncía levemente el ceño y trataba de concentrarse. De repente la cabeza le empezó a arder y a doler, su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza y ayudaba a que el líquido termine de contaminar la poca sangre que quedaba. Dejo los papeles en la mesa y se apoyó adolorido en la silla. Su cabeza le daba vuelta y empezó a arderle todo el cuerpo

–Tranquilo… ya pasa- murmuro para sí miso mientras sentía un dolor agudo en el abdomen. Cerró los ojos adolorido y se paró apoyándose en la mesa, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo un calor fuera de lo común. Levanto la vista hacia la pared pero veía todo como que si diera vueltas, los colores se hacían borrosos y se le hacía difícil mantenerse de pie

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- murmuro mientras las náuseas empezaban a rondarle

-¿Milori?- la voz de su hermana lo alerto, levanto la vista pero solo la vio borrosamente. El trato de sonreírle tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, pero en su rostro más pálido de lo normal y agitado se podía ver perfectamente que no era así -¡Milori!- dijo asustada cuando el cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente

**Perdón si quedo algo feo, pero mi idea era muy corta para este capítulo y trate de alargarla… el próximo será mucho mejor hecho o eso espero XD**

**Crys: lamentamos un poco que a veces sean tan cortos, pero no tenemos forma de alargarlos :/**

**Cris: pero de todos modos esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a sus comentarios a:**

**Jaki: Clarión es especial XD Lamentablemente algo le paso a Milori, ahora que haremos? Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, muchos saludos y gracias por comentar!**

**Zag: Al parecer es algo mas o menos grave, gracias por comentar :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Crys: Hoy empezamos las clases a la tarde D: deseándonos suerte XD**

**Cris: Si, es necesario el duelo ****¬¬ A bueno! A leer**

**.**

Oscuridad… era lo único que lo rodeaba. Todo estaba oscuro y no tenía idea de donde estaba, no se escuchaba nada… un profundo silencio lo inundaba. Sentía que fuego emanaba de su corazón y le quemaba todo el pecho, además del abdomen. Estaba ardiendo, se sentía débil e impotente contra eso que lo estaba consumiendo. La cabeza le dolía a miles y su cuerpo estaba muy caliente. Eso lo lastimaba… sentía que las alas le ardían mucho más que cuando se la rompió. Estaba rodeado por leguas de fuego ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Por qué nadie apagaba el fuego que lo rodeaba? ¡Necesitaba apagarlo! Pero estaba solo y oscuridad lo rodeaba. Cada latido de su corazón le dolía, cada movimiento de respiración le ardía… pero aun así eran los únicos movimientos que podía hacer. Se sentía tan inútil… no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, solo estaba a merced de algo desconocido ¡levántate! ¡despiértate! Se escucha un lastimero pedido. Quiere hacerle caso, quiere despertar y levantarse… pero un dolor agudo en medio del pecho lo hace detener su pensar. Solo ahí oscuridad y dolor… ¿estaría muerto? Imposible, porque si no, no dolería. Siente su pecho arder y que el fuego invisible lo sigue rodeando, quemándolo, lastimándolo y tratando de terminar con su vida. Siente que ya no tiene fuerza, que ya no puede pelear ¡vuelve! ¡no te rindas! Esa voz conocida pero al mismo tiempo tan lejana le pide, le ruega, se siente llorosa. Él trata de hacerle caso ¡no va a rendirse! ¡no puede dejar de atarse a la vida! La oscuridad lo sigue rodeando, esa voz resuena… siente ganas de mirar y ver el rostro de quien le pide. Pero no puede, esta solo en la oscuridad… pero tan solo esa voz es su causa para la cual seguir luchando, de seguir con vida… ¿de quien es? ¿Por qué parece estar padeciendo mas que él? Siente ese dolor en el pecho de nuevo. No puede hablar, no puede producir sonido… se siente solo ¡ten esperanza! Se vuelve a escuchar en la oscuridad… y eso era lo único que aun lo ataba a la vida y por el cual pensaba luchar.

Clarión sostenía su mano con firmeza mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

–Milori…- murmuro mientras esas hermosas cristalinas lágrimas se derramaban hasta llegar al piso. Estaba caliente, demasiado… esta grave, ella lo sabe. Respira y trata de calmarse, esto puede afectar a su pequeño ser que esta dentro de ella creciendo. Esta triste y desolada ¡no quería perderle! ¡no ahora! Acaricia su abdomen con la mano que tenía libre, tratando de respirar

–su alteza… no sabemos que es lo que pasa, esta completamente sano- hablo la enfermera mirando a la reina que bajaba la mirada. De pronto se acordó de la gota negra que encontró en el vaso ¡eso era! ¡ya tenía sentido! Se paro con gran dolor saliendo afuera… estaba nevando, estaban en el bosque del invierno. La brisa fresca de invierno le golpeo la cara y trato de secar sus lágrimas. Esos malditos occidentales… acaricia su abdomen, debe estar preparada para todo. Si lo perdía a él no iba perder al pequeño, no señor. Vuelve a mirar adentro con dolor y se sienta al lado de su cama acariciando su caliente frente

–esta fiebre esta muy alta- murmuro ella con pesar, las hadas de invierno tenían mas daños en una fiebre que una común

–nada a funcionado… pero por suerte esta vivo- dijo la enfermera. Clarión respiro, no habían encontrado nada en el análisis de sangre… al menos que la cosa que hayan puesto se haya mezclado totalmente con la sangre de él. Su ceño se frunce y suspira

–debe calmarse, puede perder el bebe- habla preocupada otra mujer. La reina sonríe levemente tratando de dejar de llorar, pero las lágrimas se vuelven mas fuerte

–no quiero dejarlo- susurro. Hacía varias horas que el estaba así, le había pasado en el mediodía y ahora ya era casi de noche

–tenga- murmura la mujer dándole una hoja de una planta –es para calmarla, se sentirá mas aliviada y podrá dormir- explica. Clarión le sonríe y agradeció por esto.

Afuera de la habitación la hermana del señor del invierno sollozaba, Redealf trataba de reconfortarla rodeándola con sus brazos. Todo estaba demasiado tenso. Los demás ministros tenían la mirada baja y no faltaba un hada que estuviera rezando. Las hadas invernales estaban a las afueras del hospital tratando de que les den alguna noticia, algo. Pero las noticias no son buenas. Las hadas cálidas también esperan, se sienten mal… otra murmuran opciones, no saben que hacer, no saben que decir o como expresar sus sentimientos.

Los reyes sureños se enteran de la desgarrante noticia. La reina mira al rey preocupado ¡esto no podía estar pasando! La mujer llora, baja la mirada y golpea con furia la mesa

-¡fueron esos reyes occidentales!- grita con impotencia, su esposo la abraza. Pero apenas. Mira al cielo con dolor, quería hacer algo, pero nada estaba a su alcance. La mujer murmura cosas insensatas, reza y murmura

–no puede ser cierto- habla por fin el soberano. La noticia en muy pesada, demasiado para asimilarla

–pero lo es- llora la reina mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se siente dolor e incertidumbre, tan solo pudiendo rezar con que se recupere pronto.

Los reyes occidentales sonríen igual que los norteños. Su mirada ladina y maligna se cruza. No tienen oportunidad de ganar, desde que el bebió el veneno habían perdido esa oportunidad. La rubia sonríe mirando al cielo azul, una satisfacción la rodea. Siempre había sido así de mala como su esposo, así de vil y perversa, tanto que disfrutaban cada gota de sufrimiento de los demás… el rey también mira el cielo. Su sonrisa es diabólica, malvada… no se inmuta de lo que ha hecho ni se arrepiente… era un persona de total sangre fría.

Clarión empieza a sentirse cansada, sus ojos se iban cerrando. Aprieta mas la mano de su esposo

–por favor… no puedes irte- murmuro besando su frente con cariño y luego acaricia su rostro con devoción –te amo- murmuro mientras se arrodilla al lado de la cama y lo miraba. Esta mas calmada, sus lágrimas habían cesado, la planta esta haciendo efecto. Todo esta totalmente en silencio, la reina acaricia la mano del peliblanco que sigue inconsciente. Esta cansada… la tristeza la inunda. Pero debe ser fuerte, puede dañar a su pequeño y eso era algo que pensaba evitar. Apoyo su cabeza en la orilla de la cama aun teniendo su mano. Sus ojos se van cerrando y la luz de la luna alumbra la habitación. Su cabeza apoyada rosa apenas el cuerpo del señor del invierno. Su mano no se suelta y no piensa soltarse –voy a encontrar una cura… cueste lo que cueste- habla ella antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

La ministra de invierno entro a la habitación y sonrió con dulzura al verla dormida arrodillada al lado de la cama. Se acerca y se da cuenta que no podrá separarla sin despertarla. Solo le saca la corona con delicadeza y la pone sobre la mesa, le suelta el pelo para que este mas cómoda y la tapa cariñosamente con una manta

–duerme- le murmuro con cariño mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Su vista se vuelve a su hermano –y tu… por favor despierta- pide mientras las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos. Era una sensación muy extraña, sentía que había fallado en algo pero no tenía idea en que -te quiero hermanito- murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada y salía de ahí.

Los hermanos de Clarión se miraba totalmente preocupados, para eso no había cura, no había esperanza. Sus ojos estaban con lágrimas y su mirada baja

–debe haber esperanza- habla tristemente Denis. Dante levanta la mirada y da una leve sonrisa

–la hay, pero no podemos ayudar a encontrarla- dijo con todo pesar. Ellos eran espíritus y no podían estar en la tierra. Había sido una gran excepción la boda y habían acordado no volver a salir del mundo espiritual hasta que naciera su sobrino o sobrina. Simplemente no podían ayudar de ningún modo, no podían comunicarse con ellos ni nada. Los ojos grises de Ángelo se hicieron ver

–no podemos hacer nada- susurro mientras su mirada se pierde en el horizonte que no tienen.

.

_**Fue un poco triste, lo se… en el próximo empieza la acción, si :) es decir que en el próximo empiezan a moverse y dejar de lamentarse ¡esperanza! Otra cosa que quería decir: aquí hay partes en pasado y en presente, lo he hecho a propósito, no es ningún error mio, se me ha pegado XD y espero que no les moleste o si no lo corrijo XD**_

**Nota de nuestra hermana :D**

**Crys: y otra cosa que Krish nos pidió decir...**

**Cris: Las tres estuvimos un poco ocupadas ultimamente con que empezamos las clases esta tarde-noche T.T y estuvo un poco apurada para tener los capítulos de la mayoría de sus historias, no ha podido escribir en la computadora el capitulo de "Verdades" Realmente está muy apenada pero mamá viajo y el domingo estuvimos a Ful tratando de arreglar todo y no pudimo ayudarla (ni ella) a escribir el capitulo. Con eso que empezamos las clases espera tener el capitulo de Verdades para el lunes que viene o el domingo de esta semana con suerte.**

**Crys: Esperamos que sepan perdonar, pero por lo menos tenemos este!**

**Gracias a:**

**Jaki: **me diste un escalofrío con eso de secar la sangre :/ no, no la seca en un hada sino que la contamina mágicamente, el pasto es una planta y por eso se seca en su contacto XD Me imagino a Milori sin sangre es igual a Milori vampiro (rayos aparecen detrás) pero no, no le seca la sangre. Gracias por tu comentario y saludos!

Zag: Creo que comentaste dos veces Xd bueno, muchas gracias, ya veremos si se muere o no o si hay cura o no mua ja ja! Saludos :D


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Cris: Primero que nada: LAMENTAMOS LA DEMORA PERO EL "#$"% DEL INTERNET SE CORTO Y NO VOLVIO HASTA HOY! (Respira tratando de tranquilizarse) Además de las tareas y además de que lo subieron de precio... así que lamentamos un montón haberlos hecho esperar :(, estoy yo sola porque a mis hermanas le dieron mucha tarea (Que suerte que no vamos a la misma sección) Así que sin nada mas que decir además de que los personajes no son míos... ¡A leer!**

**.**

Clarión despertó, estaba aun arrodillada al lado de la cama. Miro a los costados como buscando algo, apenas la sala estaba iluminada… sus ojos tardaron un poco para acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Debía ser apenas el amanecer. Miro con cariño el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposo sobre la cama. Se paro mientras estiraba los brazos, estaba adolorida. Miro a los costados y tomo su corona peinándose ágilmente sin necesidad de un espejo. Se sentó al lado del peliblanco y acaricio con dulzura su cabello, estaba caliente y su piel se notaba lastimada… las alas en si se estaban consumiendo del calor. Su rostro era sereno a pesar de todo, estaba ahí sin ninguna facción de dolor, estaba inmóvil, sin siquiera dejar escapar un sonido… ella estaba asustada, pero trataba de no pensar en eso.

Beso cálidamente su mejilla y bajo la mirada

-¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?- murmuro al viento, claro que nadie le respondió. Con delicadeza se paro y cambio el hielo que había sobre su frente –por favor… vuelve- murmura.

Milori solo sentía oscuridad, el dolor lo estaba matando. Trato de hacer algo pero no lograba nada, pero no podía rendirse, no podía hacerlo. Aun no puede verse a si mismo, solo siente que sigue ahí por el incesante dolor… se ve una luz a lo lejos y esta se vuelve algo sin forma, pero es puramente blanca "no puedo llevarte, alguien te ata aun a la tierra" escucha murmurar, su voz no es femenina ni masculina, no es nada en cierta forma. El peliblanco trata de concentrarse, de poder entender lo que le dice. La luz blanca se aleja pero aun se ve "aun estas vivo" vuelve a escuchar. Eso lo llena en si de una energía y algo de esperanza ¿vivo? Parecía estar solo… trata de recordar, de pensar… pero no puede. La oscuridad vuelve a rodearlo y el no contesta nada, la luz se ha ido, pero al parecer el no quiere que vuelva. Milori trata de recordar algo ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? De repente un fugaz recuerdo lo inunda, mira la oscuridad, no hay nadie. Eso lo alarma y le da miedo ¿Clarión? ¡Clarión! No puede verla, esta preocupado ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Dónde esta? Por favor… vuelve… esa voz ¡Esa voz! Ahora tenía sentido… la escuchaba ¡la podía oír! Pero no la veía ¿Dónde estaba? Recordó las palabras de esa luz blanca "aun estas vivo", pero no estaba del todo vivo ¡pero tan poco del todo muerto! Esto solo quería decir una cosa: estaba en la vida y la muerte. Siente un dolor en el pecho ¡no, no se va rendir! Iba a volver porque prometió jamás dejarla sola… quiere llamarla, decir algo pero simplemente no puede.

Clarión suspiraba con pesar tratando de no llorar, las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos y realmente no sabía si dejarlas salir

–señoría, es mejor que vuelva al lado cálido- hablo una enfermera. La reina la mira y niega con la cabeza

–no quiero dejarlo solo- hablo mientras lo mira

–puede hacerse daño- habla de nuevo preocupada. Clarión le sonríe con cariño y niega con la cabeza

–me iré en un rato- murmura. La chica asiente y haciendo una reverencia sale del salón. La castaña suspira, de nuevo esta sola con él y su niño o niña. Tomo su mano con fuerza y beso con cariño su anillo

–por favor- ella trato de mantener las lágrimas sin poder lograrlo, estas mojan débilmente el oro del anillo del peliblanco –debe haber algo- dice decidida. Ella no sabe que hacer o como actuar ¿Dónde iba a buscar respuestas? Ni siquiera sabía de que veneno se trataba. De pronto una idea se le ocurrió. Tomo una pequeña navaja y le hizo una leve herida en su muñeca, de esta salió un poco de sangre que la reina puso en un frasco. La sangre era totalmente normal o eso parecía, la miro unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, si las enfermeras no encontraron nada ¿Por qué ella? Una gota de sangre que estaba al borde del frasco cae al suelo en un charco de agua… esta se tiñe de negro unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad

-¡eso es!- habla la reina al darse cuenta que es lo mismo que hizo ese liquido extraño. Mira fijamente la sangre y luego la mezcla con polvillo, una luz amarilla sale de la delicada mano de la soberana hasta posarse ahí… de pronto un nombre se ve. Clarión abre la boca sorprendida y dejando caer el frasco y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos

–esto es una broma- dijo mientras su corazón se aceleraba ¡no podía ser ese veneno! Frunció el ceño: era un veneno mágico ¡mágico! Se agarro la cabeza realmente frustrada mientras se sentaba, lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos ¡no tenía cura alguna! Se mordió el labio inferior de impotencia. Sentía ganas de partir el mundo en mil pedazos, lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos al suelo, apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza –por que…- murmuro totalmente destrozada mientras miraba el horizonte. Las lágrimas se acumularon en un montoncito de nieve y de esta salió una hermosa flor amarilla. Clarión la miro… si tan solo pudiera curarlo ¡un momento! Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¡eso era! ¡era mágico! ¡no había nada mágico que no se pudiera sacar! ¡siempre había un contra conjuro! El problema…. ¿Dónde buscar? Ella no sabía nada de eso o algo así. Pensó unos segundos acariciando con cariño el colgante de copo de nieve. Miro el cielo con algo de dolor

–Dante… Denis… cuanto los necesito- murmuro mientras otra lagrima caía desde sus humedecidos ojos y apretaba con cariño el colgante. De pronto el recuerdo del colgante de trébol apareció en su mente y ella solo pudo suspirar

–Clarión…- un murmullo. Ella se dio vuelta sorprendida al escuchar a su inconsciente esposo decir su nombre. Se movía levemente y algo le decía que lo que estaba sintiendo no era nada bueno –por favor…- otra vez murmuro sin despertar. Ella se sentó al lado de él mientras besaba su mejilla

–no se que hacer- murmuro totalmente dolida apoyando su cabeza en la frente de él.

Estuvo varios segundos ahí cuando el recuerdo del trébol volvió. Se separo de él y pensó unos segundos… Dante la había vuelto ella misma en una cueva… los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al no darse cuenta antes ¡podía haber una respuesta ahí!

Ya habían pasado dos horas, ella estaba en el lado cálido dándole algunas indicaciones a los ministros

–necesito que me cubran, tardare lo menos posible- les hablo. Esto la hacia recordar a sus escapes a los atardeceres que ellos siempre habían cubierto

–¿segura?- pregunto la ministra

–lo estoy…- murmuro. Los ministros le desearon suerte antes d que ella saliera del árbol del polvillo. Una capa negra la cubría y una capucha cubría su rostro… al lugar donde iba a ir necesitaría mucha suerte –por favor….- volvió a murmurar antes de seguir su camino. Necesitaba alguna respuesta ¡por favor! No iba a perderlo, no señor.

El se sentía mas solo que nunca, algo se había alejado lo suficiente como para sentirse así "por favor" devuelta se escucho. Aunque se sintiera solo sentía esa voz, esa voz femenina que ya sabía de quien era

–Clarión…- volvió a murmurar, quería poder verla ¡pero estaba rodeado de oscuridad! Estaba cansado "¡ríndete y muere!" escucho una voz chillona y maléfica, esto solo hizo sentir ira y odio, no recordaba de quien era esa voz, pero era asquerosamente conocida. Su respiración le seguía doliendo… su corazón latía con dificultad "no me dejes" esa voz femenina volvió a resonar en su mente. Se sentía solo pero al mismo tiempo apoyado, no podía morir… no podía dejarla sola.

**.**

**Bueno… ya empieza la búsqueda :) y también… ¿se salvara? **

**Lamento los errores de ortografía, repito, estoy sola T.T**

**Gracias y saludo a: **

**Jaki: **ya veremos que hacen para salvarlo, al parecer esta coma y algo grave XD y Clarión esta preocupada. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Por cierto... mi hermana me dijo que escribiera que tratara de actualizar pronto, ya no puede repetar lo del lunes porque esos días entra a las 8 de la mañna y hay que quedarse hasta las 9:30 de la noche XD Tiene talleres, por eso y actualizara cuando pueda, aun así respetara lo de un capitulo por semana aunque sea en días no designados XD Lamentamos la molestia, pero la escuela es un problema a la hora de actualizar...

-¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Clarión se adentraba a un lugar que estaba mas haya de la tierra de las hadas. Era una isla que estaba cerca, estaba completamente deshabitada, no había ni siquiera una pequeña planta… la castaña apretó sus labios. En ese lugar no había nada, nada de nada… o eso era para alguien ignorante creería. Camino insegura por las rocas negras de la isla, estaba todo en silencio… si no fuera por el viento frío y desolado que soplaba. Sus alas estaba resguardadas atrás de la capa, su rostro estaba mirando hacia adelante. La tierra en el viento se intensifican… ya no se podía ver demasiado hacia adelante. De pronto uno de sus pies choca contra una roca, ella baja su mirada hacia ella. Era totalmente verde y con una forma extraña, parecía un triangulo con grabados extraños. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro afligido antes de tomarla entre sus manos

-necesito pasar a tu mundo mágico, necesito sanar el destino trágico- murmuro. La roca empezó a brillar con intensidad. De pronto el viento paro, las olas que arreciaban las costas se detuvieron, las nubes grises del cielo se despejaron y una luz empezó a descender del cielo. En una parte se paro y apareció una línea vertical de luz que llego hasta el suelo. La reina miro el portal, no era la primera vez que pasaba, Dante antes de irse se lo había mostrado. Su respiración se agito, tenía muy poco tiempo y no tenía nada que perder. Se acerco con total inseguridad y toco la línea, esta solo brillo levemente mas

–tienes que ayudarme, mis intenciones no son malas, trato de sanar a la persona amada- volvió a murmurar. La línea empezó a brillar antes de abrirse en forma de un triangulo, toda esta figura irradiaba luz –el portal…- murmuro ella antes de pasarlo, cuando ella estuvo en el otro lado se cerro… pero no se dio cuenta que una figura de ojos negros la miraban y sonreían de forma maligna.

.

Los ministros se miraban los unos a los otros

-¿crees que encuentre algo?- murmuro el del otoño mientras daba leves tiembles

–no lo se…- murmuro ella

-¿Por qué no nos dejo ir con ella?- dijo el ministro primaveral

–por que alguien debe ocuparse de la tierra de las hadas- murmuro la del verano. Los cuatro ministros se miraron

–señores- hablo la enfermera. Los cuatro se dieron vuelta, la mujer los miraba con preocupación –esta cada vez peor… temo que solo le quedan un par de días de vida… al menos que algo al fin le resulte- dijo totalmente destrozada. Los cuatro se miraron muy preocupados mientras empezaban a murmurar

–espero que logre encontrar algo- dijo dolida la hada invernal.

.

En la isla desierta la silueta aun sin nombre se acerco a la roca… tomo la roca entre sus manos y dijo lo mismo que la reina. Luego de haber pasado lo mismo la extraña entro… una sonrisa malvada cruzaba sus labios y sus ojos iban fijos en el objetivo

–veremos… si lo logras- dijo con total sangre fría mientras que en su capa se veía el sello de la corona occidental. La reina estaba en grandes problemas.

Clarión caminaba por un camino rojo en medio del bosque, los árboles estaban de verdes luminosos y olían a menta. Todo podía ser mágico aquí, aquí podía aparecer algo bueno o algo malo. Las enredaderas en flor se enredaban en los árboles mas grandes, una precioso río corría por un costado, los árboles eran muy altos y tapaban el sol

–tengo que llegar a la cueva- murmuraba la castaña mientras trataba de no distraerse con nada.. Su hermano siempre había sido muy bueno en estas cosas… pero ella venia por una respuesta y no recordaba que podía encontrar. Miraba de vez en cuando a los costados, pero todo estaba raramente en silencio

–debes continuar, nada de esto te debe atrapar… no tomes el agua del río, no comas frutos del árbol… no te dejes engañar, cuando llegues a la cueva puedes tu guardia bajar- murmuraba lo mismo que su hermano le había dicho milenios atrás, casi como un mantra –si escuchas pájaros volar tu vista no has de levantar, a los ojos a ninguna criatura mágica miraras. Si escuchas tu nombre solo sigue avanzando, no te dejes engañar, todo aquí podrá tratar de atrapar- decía mientras sentía el frío aumentar. Todo estaba en quietud, nada era raro… no recordaba que haya habido inconvenientes cuando vino con su hermano, pero por las dudas prefería recitar su discurso. Este era hogar de criaturas de magia blanca y negra y no podía fiarse de ellas. La sombra que la seguía escuchaba o recitado y trataba de hacerle caso, quería salir ganando en esto.

Luego de una hora caminando el cansancio apareció, Clarión se sentó en una roca

–no debes detenerte- hablo para si misma. Respiro, se sentía cansada y el corazón le latía fuertemente –ya casi- dijo ella mientras se paraba

–Clarión…- esa voz masculina llego a sus oídos, tubo la sensación de voltear pero lo recordó. Cerro los ojos con pesar y siguió caminando -¡Clarión! ¡por favor!- volvió a escuchar. Esa voz masculina y tan conocida -¿no quieres estar conmigo?- hablo de nuevo

–es magia Clarión, no debes detenerte- dijo mientras seguía caminando tratando de hacer oídos sordos a esa voz que realmente quería escuchar en la realidad –Milori…- murmuro para si misma mientras seguía caminando sin darse vuelta

-¡espera!- volvió a escuchar -¡no me dejes solo!- eso realmente la tentó. Se paro pero no se dio vuelta

–sigo para no dejarte solo, sigo para volverte a escuchar… sigo porque se que tu en este momento no eres real- dijo con tono firme sin mirar atrás. Las voces se acallaron, ya no había porque seguir. Ella siguió caminando, quería encontrar respuestas ¡por favor! ¡que haya alguna solución! Su ceño se frunció levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, de pronto todo se había vuelto mas caluroso. Su respiración seguía agitada pero no quería parar… de pronto a lo lejos se vio la boca de la cueva…

En el hospital invernal las hadas sanadoras estaban realmente nerviosas, sentían que toda esperanza se estaba acabando. El señor del invierno solía murmurar algunas cosas sin sentido, cosas que ellas no entendían. El se sentía solo y la oscuridad lo estaba consumiendo. Ese fuego invisible lo seguía quemando

–Clarión…- murmuro con la poca fuerza que tenía, no podía dejarla sola, no ahora. Ni a ella ni a nadie… trato de despertarse de la oscuridad, de abrir los ojos… pero todo le pesaba. La oscuridad era su mayor compañía… se sentía intranquilo y adolorido. Tenía que despertar pero no podía, algunas voces conocidas y desconocidas se arremolinaba en la oscuridad. Pero había una que le daba fuerza para seguir –no te vayas…- murmuro, esa voz femenina y tan querida se seguía escuchando, no podía dejarla sola… no en esta situación ¡debía salir de esto!

.

**Saludos a todos lo que leen, un saludo muy especial a los que dejaron comentario:**

**Jaki**

**Zag**

**Lamentamos no contestarlos pero ya no nos da el tiempo...**

**¡Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crys: Que suerte! Hoy es uno de los pocos feriados que hay internet!**

**Cris: Ahora con el capitulo de hoy, lamentamos cualquier error ortografico no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para corregirlos, mi hermana Krish esta bastante nerviosa porque el miércoles le dan los resultados del examen ¡Suerte! Ahora si, el capitulo :D**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Clarión suspiro al verla. Era una cueva de rocas marrones y afiladas, su entrada era común, ovalada y con algunas irregularidades. Ella dio una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba, al estar en frente de ella acaricio el borde no filoso de la cueva, mas arriba estaba la insignia del trébol de cuatro hojas. Sentía cierto miedo e incertidumbre, no sabía lo que encontraría. Recordaba lo que como Cali vivió… Dante la traía arrastrando, teniéndola de ambas manos rudamente, en si la alzaba en algunas partes. Recordaba como miraba a su hermano con rencor y clamos de venganza

_-¡déjame ir!- recordaba que la pelirroja gritaba. Mas su hermano solo la estrecho mas fuerte contra él, un hechizo no la dejaba moverse y solo podía quejarse _

–_calla- ordeno, pero la pelirroja no mermo sus insultos y malas palabras. Dante la había dejado en el suelo con cadenas _

_-¡no lo hagas!- gritaba desesperada, mas él ni se inmuto _

–_Cali- hablo sombrío y con desapruebo_.

O si, aun recordaba eso, porque recordaba todo lo que hiso como Cali. Como Cali recordaba todo lo que ella había hecho. Clarión se avergonzaba de eso. Su hermano la había mirado tan fríamente como nunca, en realidad a Cali la miro así, pero esos ojos llenos de furia, tan fríos y distantes

–_has tomado posesión del cuerpo de mi hermana, de tu hermana ¡de nuestra hermana!- lo ultimo lo grito con furia. Pero la pelirroja solo dejo salir una carcajada –y lo peor… no te arrepientes, es por eso que piedad a ti no te tendré… pero en ti esta nuestra hermana y no voy a dejarla morir por tus horribles errores- dijo seriamente mientras empezaba el conjuro_.

Aun recordaba como Cali gritaba, como una luz la rodeo y el dolor tan profundo que sintió… la reina cerro los ojos ante esos recuerdos. Se sentía muy mal por todo lo ocurrido… si tan solo Cali hubiera decidido tomar un camino distinto… y a George no lo podía culpar, él la había seguido por amor. La castaña respiro, no era hora de recordar cosas pasadas, debía centrarse en el presente. Entro, en esta tierra mágica no podía volar, ni hacer crecer plantas ni nada, ella era una criatura normal en este mundo… tan igual a una humana. La cueva estaba iluminada por varios faroles que se prendían a su paso… parecía un pasillo largo e interminable. Agarro con algo de miedo su colgante de copo de nieve y respiro

(recuerdo_)_

–_en este lugar… me volviste a quien era- murmuraba una niña de largos cabellos castaños. Dante suspiro y beso con dulzura su mano _

–_no debes culparte por lo que hizo Cali- dijo sabiamente _

_-¡pero eso también lo hice yo!- dijo mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas _

–_no… eso no es cierto- hablo con cariño mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la menor contra el de él _

–_tenemos que irnos- la voz de Denis se hizo escuchar un rato después… pero la niña ya estaba completamente dormida _

–_Llevémosla a casa- murmura el de ojos azules mientras la cogía entre sus brazo_

(fin)

negó con la cabeza algo confundida, esto le traía recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos. Dante y Denis habían sido unos esplendidos hermanos… era una pena que los haya perdido. Su mirada se centro en el piso

–en el dolor no te has de centrar, sigue tu paso, sigue adelante, no te detengas… o tu meta perderás- murmuro para si misma la vieja canción de sus hermanos para atravesar esta tierra mágica.

Esos ojos negros seguían vigilándola, le seguían cada paso y cada movimiento. En su cinturón traía una espada, estaba totalmente cubierta por negro... eso la hacia totalmente invisible en esta tan poca iluminada cueva.

.

-esta cada vez peor, no ahí forma de curarlo… esta vivo por milagro- hablaba la hada sanadora con gran dolor en su voz –realmente me alegro que la reina se haya tomado algunos días, no creo que soportaría las pésimas noticias que estamos dando- dijo al final antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Los ministros se miraron entre si

–ojala que llegue a tiempo- murmuran para si mismos mientras ven el cielo, la noche estaba cerca, solo faltaban algunas horas.

.

Él se sentía cada vez mas débil, pero no quería desistir ¡había prometido no dejarla sola! No podía romper esa promesa… trataba de pensar ¡de hacer algo! Sentía que estaba cayendo en un agujero sin fondo… pero esa sensación se esfumaba algunas veces, solo estaba en esta oscuridad sin poder verse si quiera a si mismo.

.

Clarión llego a lo profundo de la cueva, habían varias cosas de valor, como joyas o diamantes… pero no lo que quería. Miro por todos lados, tenía que haber algo para contrarrestar. De pronto cayo en la cuenta que en una rendija de la pared de piedra fluía agua que estaba totalmente cristalina y tenía cierta luz propia

–eso es… agua de la vida- murmuro para si misma llena de asombro ¡eso era! Esa bendita agua fue creada por dios mismo para curar a todas sus criaturas, solo los que la buscaban con buenas razones la encontraban… el problema era dársela a la victima, era casi imposible. Tomo el vaso que había traído en su bolso y lo acerco a la rendija… de pronto un cuchillo le corto un poco la mano haciendo que suelte el vaso, que para su suerte no se rompió. Una mujer de pelo negro, su rostro color ceniza y ojos negros la miraba con burla

–no dejare que lo lleves- dijo bastante segura

-¿¡que tienes contra mi?!- pregunto enseguida mientras daba pasos para atrás, esa extraña estaba armada y ella estaba completamente desarmada

–solo no dejare que te salgas con la tuya- dijo seriamente mientras se dirigía hacia la reina con espada en mano. Hizo un movimiento rápido tratando de atinarle a la castaña, pero esta se movió a tiempo -¡quedate quieta!- dijo mientras arremetía por segunda vez contra la soberana

–ni lo sueñes- dijo mientras con una vara de diamantes que había ahí lograba esquivar a su enemiga

-¡no tienes porque ganar!- dijo la chica de una forma realmente macabra

-¡si tengo!- reclamo la castaña mientras sus armas se cruzaban en cruz delante de ellas. Los ojos negros y castaños se enfrentaron, hacían fuerza tratando de desarmar a la otra

–no tienes oportunidad- exclamo la pelinegra mientras trataba otra cosa. De pronto ambas armas empezaron a brillar y las tiraron para lugares contrarios. Clarión movió la cabeza algo aturdida por el resiente golpe, esta algo mareada y el pequeño ser que esta dentro de ella esta asustado, lo que la hace sentirse aun mas vulnerable.

La pelinegra también movió la cabeza tratando de recuperarse, miro a los costados y luego a ambas armas totalmente destrozadas en el piso. Apretó sus labios con furia mientras se levantaba y miraba a la castaña. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad al verla mas indefensa que ella e invoco su magia

-¡este es tu ultimo día cariño!- grito mientras tiraba un potentísimo rayo negro. Clarión no alcanzo a reaccionar, pero no hizo ninguna falta. Un ser totalmente encapuchado se puso delante de ella protegiéndola y devolviendo el rayo que salió disparado hacia su dueña. Esta cayo al suelo sin vida mientras todo su cuerpo se hacia cenizas. Clarión la miro sorprendida, la había matado con total sangre fría.

La chica sonrió y se quito la capucha. Clarión sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo de emoción y asombro al verla. La chica estaba volando a unos escasos centímetros del suelo, su vestido era negro, unas cadenas se enredaban alrededor de ella como que si fueran joyas. Su cabello amarillo caía sobre sus hombros suelto y su rostro la miraba con cariño y parecía querer pedir disculpas sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca

–Cali…- murmuro la reina.

.

**Mua ja ja ¿Que pasara?**

**Gracias a:**

**Taty: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentarios! Lamento no responder en ingles pero no se mucho de él XD ¡Saludos!**

**Jaki: Uf, logramos actualizar también hoy, si Clarión debe salvar a Milori ** pero ahora ha aparecido su hermana muerta (?) ja ja XD ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

**Kari: Lamentablemente Milori si cayo en la trampa y es deber de la reina salvarlo, y si, debería ser al revés pero ja ja XD ¡Las mujeres también podemos! ¡Poder femenino! (?) Me alegra volver a leerte ¡Saludos! Y gracias por el comentario. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(Solo se ve una habitación vacía y se escuchan grillos, de pronto aparecen dos chicas con sonrisas nerviosas)**

**¡ESTAMOS VIVAAAAAAS!**

**Cris: Yo... lamento mucho habernos tardado tanto! Por dios! Ya es viernes!**

**Crys: Si, pero creanme, el colegio ha sido un caos y la internet igual.**

**Cris: Además la intenet se fue y gracias a dios hoy es feriado... y tuvimos internet. Espero que les guste el capitulo**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

La reina quedo sin aliento, esa hermana que la había tratado de matar, que ocupo su cuerpo sin su permiso… la que trato de matar a toda hada viviente, la que infundo el miedo y pánico en todos lados. Esa chica… ¿ahora la salvaba? Era un espíritu sin duda, su vestido le llegaba un poco mas abajo que sus pies pero tenía sus bordes irregulares, como que si alguien le hubiera arrancado un pedazo… era mas o menos invisible, su cabello ahora que la veía mejor se notaba que tenía mechones rojos y rubios

–Clarión…- murmuro con esa voz de siempre, pero esta vez inexpresiva. En su mirada se podía notar cierta angustia. Las cadenas parecían de oro, la enredaban pero parecían no tocarla, la rodeaban como levitando alrededor de ella… en cada una de esas cadenas había pequeñas piedritas brillantes

–pero…- la voz de la castaña se hoyo ahogada, no sabía como reaccionar. El asombro de pronto se había vuelto miedo y por instinto se aparto y rodeo su vientre con sus manos, su bebe estaba asustado

–tranquila- esa voz dulce y cálida hizo que volviera su mirada a su difunda hermana. Le hablaba como cuando eran las mejores amigas y cuando la armonía estaba entre ellas –Clarión… lo lamento- murmuro con pesar mientras veía la ceniza de su oponente, es que ella jamás iba a cambiar… su corazón era de hielo solido y nada de esto la lastimaba ¿nada? Esa culpa aun estaba en ese corazón helado que tenía una pequeña grieta

–pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto la castaña mientras la miraba en busca de respuestas. La rubia dio una media sonrisa y suspiro mientras tocaba el suelo una vez mas

–te lo debo… te debo una disculpa- murmuro ella con dolor –quiero ayudar- dijo lo ultimo casi con resignación y con un verdadero arrepentimiento. Clarión la miro unos segundos y se levanto

-¿tus cadenas?- pregunto mirándolas, Cali suspiro y bajo la mirada

–son las cadenas que cree en vida hermana, cadenas de egoísmo, venganza, ira… del mal- explico suspirando. La castaña la miro con piedad y la rubia solo bajo la mirada, su hermanita pequeña siempre seria así de benévola, jamás podría ver reflejado en ese rostro furia y clamos de venganza. Pero en esos ojos celestes Cali también adivinaba esa tristeza y miedo

-¿sigues con Milori?- suspiro haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Ahora lo sentía ¿su pequeña hermana con novio? No sabía porque Dante o Denis aun no lo habían echado, ella nunca había sentido esa necesidad de sobreprotegerla… y ahora se arrepentía tanto… si ella hubiera elegido otro camino, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la envidia y el mal… ahora todos sus hermanos estarían vivos, ella podría tener una vida normal con su pareja y su pequeña hermana podría estar protegida por ellos. Miro suavemente el anillo que su joven hermana tenía en el dedo

-¡genial!- dijo de forma celosa -¡ese pervertido ya… ya… argg!- gruño mientras daba una pequeña patada al suelo y gruñía con los brazos cruzados. La miro con esos ojos color negro y luego respiro profundo, la miro unos segundos analizándola. Clarión la miraba curiosa ¿Por qué la miraba así? -¿estas esperando un hijo de él?- dijo asombrada. La castaña se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, había algo de reproche en esas palabras de su hermana

-ya no soy una niña- se excuso mientras agarraba un vaso y lo llenaba con ese liquido de la vida

–pero… pero… ¡eres una niña! ¿¡como se atreve a tocarte?! ¡es un pervertido! ¡maldito abusador de menores!- empezó a decir de forma realmente celosa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Clarión dejo escapar una ligera carcajada

–tengo varios milenios Cali- hablo con total normalidad mientras caminaba hacia afuera

–te acompañare… puedo decirte como darle esa agua- murmuro algo preocupada. La reina sonrió dulcemente y asintió

–creo que puedes, me gustaría estar acompañada en un momento como este- dijo mientras daba una media sonrisa. Cali sonrió y la siguió. Pero había algo que la mantenía preocupada, el agua de la vida como podía sanar podía ser un veneno mortal si uno no sabía aplicarla al paciente.

El amanecer en la tierra de las hadas ya había avanzado

–este es el segundo día- dijo la ministra del invierno mientras miraba a su hermano

-¿ustedes creen que le haya pasado algo?- murmuro el ministro del otoño

-¿adonde habrá ido?- murmuro el ministro de la primavera.

En un lugar que no se sabe donde se encuentra los tres espíritus

–las horas que pasa en ese lugar mágica se vuelven mas en el mundo normal- hablo Dante

–llegara para el atardecer a la tierra de las hadas- hablo Ángelo suspirando

–Cali la acompaña ¿podemos confiar en ella?- dijo Denis, a su hermana no la habían visto desde que Milori quito su espíritu del cuerpo de su hermana. Los dos restantes se miraron

–eso espero…- susurraron.

Y como habían predicho ambas chicas llegaron al atardecer

–debo dormir a todos… o si no puede pasar algo malo- dijo Cali mientras esparcia unos polvillos dorados que durmieron a todas las personas. Ambas caminaron hacia el castillo de hielo donde estaba el señor del invierno. El corazón de Clarión dio un vuelco al verlo de nuevo, ese miedo volvió a formarse en su interior y suspiro

-tranquila- hablo su hermana mientras sacaba del bolso de su hermanita el liquido –esto debe darse por una persona que tenga un fuerte sentimiento hacia él, no puedes darle con el vaso o si no se volverá un veneno mortal- hablo preocupada. Clarión asintió levemente mientras la miraba

–esta bien… entiendo- hablo. Cali parecía no estar segura de decir lo que pensaba -¿pasa algo?- murmuro la reina. La rubia suspiro y la miro

–puede ser peligroso para ti Clarión, tu no tienes nada que sanar… puedes perder al pequeño- hablo dando leves tiembles. Eso le cayo como agua fría a la soberana. Miro por unos segundos a su esposo y luego a ella misma

-¿ahí posibilidad que no pase eso?- pregunto angustiada, el tiempo para curarlo se estaba acabando, se notaba en su respiración casi nula. Ese líquido no revivía solo curaba. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y su respiración agitarse

–si… pero es casi nula- explica apenada la rubia. Clarión suspiro, tenía una posibilidad de que todo saliera bien, solo una… en cambio si no se lo daba esa posibilidad no existía

–se lo daré- murmuro mientras el miedo resonaba en su cabeza. Cali sonrió tristemente

–esta bien…- y dicho esto se alejo de ella mientras caminaba hacia la ventana

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo sorprendida la castaña

–cariño, yo no me merezco volver a verte, estar aquí ha sido un milagro… no creo que nos volvamos a ver- dijo tristemente

-¡no puedes irte!- exclamo asustada Clarión mientras la abrazaba, la rubia le correspondió

–lo lamento… pero no puedo- explico mientras se alejaba

-¿te volveré a ver?- pregunto tristemente. Cali negó con la cabeza mientras le dejaba un espejo de marco de oro en sus manos -¿tu espejo?- murmuro asombrada

–es tuyo… suerte- murmuro mientras desaparecía, de pronto ella solo era una brisa mas de invierno. Clarión cerro los ojos mientras sollozaba antes de volver a mirarlo

–espero que sigas bien después de esto- dijo mientras acariciaba su abdomen. Miro el agua que seguía en sus manos y tomo un leve trago… sabía que según lo que le había explicado mientras caminaban hacia acá debía ser en un gesto cariñoso y de amor. Suspiro y se acerco, ojala esto diera resultado, se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello. Se acerco con cariño… y le beso.

**Bueno… vamos a ver si se cura o no, aunque se cure ella puede perder al pequeño y esto sería feo. Y Cali algo nueva (?) **

**Pd: Nuestra hermana lamenta no tener el capitulo de Verdades pero ha estado muy ocupada, es dicfícil reescribir una historia del papel a la compu y también actualizar todos los fics que tiene... Así que XD Ella dice que espera que la perdonen.**

**¡Ahora si! Contestar los comentarios:**

**The Girl Who Believe: **Hola :3 muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias. Si, creo que a todos nos sorprendió un poco lo de Cali, pero ja ja ¿Quien más podría aparecer en ese momento? La chica de pelo negro era una Occidental que quería acabar con Clarión, nadie tan especial XD Muchas gracias por comentar! Saludos y lamento la demora.

**Jaki: **SIIIIII Es Cali! XDDD Si, esta muerta, pero Dante y Denis aparecieron en la boda no? XD Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, y muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado,

**Kari: **Estabas en lo correcto, Cali la ayudara, Nadie se lo esperaba XD Ella en realidad es rubia, pero cuando se volvía su "otra yo" media psicópata su cabello cambiaba de color por sus poderes destructivos. Gracias por comentar, lamentamos el retraso ¡Saludos!

**Cris: ¡Ya casi llegamos al final!**

**Crys: que extraño XD**

**Esperamos verlos la semana que viene, cualquier día XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Cris: otra vez tarde.**

**Crys: ¡Que vergüenza!**

**Cris: Bueno, sin mas que decir... a leer!**

**.**

Lo hizo con cariño y todo el sentimiento que le podía dar. No pasó nada entre que el agua sagrada pasara de sus labios a los de él y de eso a su sangre. El líquido fue pasando por cada rincón en milésimas de segundos, sacando y destruyendo con él el líquido negro que había infectado la sangre. La oscuridad se fue destruyendo y el dolor se fue disipando, de pronto todo en ese mundo que lo atrapaba se rompió, el fuego invisible que lo quemaba era apagado por una extraña luz. Al sentirla simplemente la atrajo más hacia él haciendo más intenso el beso, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras él se iba sentando poniéndose más cómodo. Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ella, sin poder evitarlo, rompió en llanto de la emoción

–Clarión…- suspiro Milori mientras acariciaba su rostro con cariño. Ella le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo entre las suyas

–te extrañe…- dijo ella mientras sentía como su corazón se había acelerado

–mi vida…- murmuro él mientras la abrazaba contra él. La sentía y escuchaba de nuevo, de nuevo estaba en el mundo de los vivos… cuanto la había extrañado, más de lo que muchos imaginaban –te escuche todo este tiempo- dijo mientras suspiraba y aspiraba ese aroma tan suave, tan delicado

–me alegra que estés bien- murmuro ella mientras se aferraba más a él. Pero aun así estaba asustada, ya no por Milori si no por él bebe que llevaba en ella ¿le haría daño? ¿Lo perderían? ¿Había alguna solución? No quería preocuparlo ahora que recién se despertaba, por eso se lo diría en un rato. Sentía sus brazos rodearla y eso la reconfortaba, sabía que por ahora no daría ningún síntoma de poder perderlo. Respiraba con agitación sobre el pecho de su tan querida pareja, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y Milori lo acariciaba con total cariño poniendo un beso en su frente

–me alegra volver- murmuro mientras buscaba el rostro de la reina que le sonrió con alegría, pero en sus ojos se podía adivinar que no todo andaba bien, mas en eso no se fijo el señor del invierno y la beso con delicadeza. Estaba contento de volver a sentirla junto a él –tu fuiste mi única razón para seguir con vida- hablo con cariño haciendo sonreír entre lágrimas a la castaña.

De repente el efecto de los polvillos que había lanzado Cali desaparecieron, todos recuperaron el sentido… las estrellas se alzaban en el firmamento

-¿Qué paso?- murmuraron todos bastante confundidos. De repente se dieron cuenta de la situación: todos se habían quedado dormidos por un largo tiempo. Las hadas sanadoras se sorprendieron al ver a Milori en perfectas condiciones mientras comía algo que la reina le ofrecía

–es imposible- y la más joven se desmayó. Todas quedaron boquiabiertas ante esta escena y no pudieron evitar sonreír

-¡está bien!- dijo una al fin cuando se recuperó del shock. Las noticias buenas se esparcieron más rápidas que las malas, todos estaban emocionados… y confundidos.

-¡me asustaste!- le reprocho Snow mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro y luego lo abrazaba mientras sollozaba débilmente –te eche de menos- dijo con cariño mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana

-¡estuvimos a punto de llorar!- dice casi en juego el ministro del otoño

-¡nos asustaste! ¡no vuelvas a envenenarte así!- dijo el ministro primaveral

–como que si lo hubiera hecho a propósito- dijo con sarcasmo Milori

-¡está bien!- dijeron los cuatro niños mientras entraban a toda velocidad y lo abrazaban

-hola niños- hablo con cariño mientras les devolvía el gesto

-¡creímos que usted se iba a ir haya…- dijo Menta de manera inocente mientras señalaba el cielo

-¡pero sabían que usted iba a vivir!- dice Snowhot

-¡si!- lo apoya Sun

–era obvio que usted iba a vivir, porque no vuela y no podían llevárselo al cielo ¿o si?- pregunto Wintry mientras los miraba. Los mayores no pudieron evitar una pequeña carcajada por lo que decían los menores

-¡de seguro que con esto se sentirá mejor, mejor!- hablo la niña de verano mientras le ofrecía un té en una taza de porcelana

-¿Por qué? ¿de qué es?- pregunta extrañado el señor del invierno

–es té de Menta- hablo Snowhot –a…- pero al tomarlo se dio cuenta que era de manzanilla -¿de menta?- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

-¡si! ¡por que yo lo hice!- exclama la niña que tenía ese nombre –pero es de manzanilla… ¡manzanilla!- grita lo último. De repente apareció un pajarito de este color

-¡ella también es manzanilla!- exclama mientras todos se ríen

–señores- la voz de la enfermera vuelven a todos a la realidad. La mujer les sonríe con cariño –creo que deberían ir a dormir, supongo que puede ya volver a su castillo lord Milori, pero le aconsejaría que por unos días no cruce la frontera- dice con esa voz normal pero con tranquilidad

–entiendo, entonces me quedare en el castillo- hablo mientras le sonreía. La mujer se retiro

–ella tiene razón… creo que deberíamos ir a dormir- dijeron los niños mientras bostezaban. Sus tutores sonrieron y luego de despedirse se los llevaron. Clarión bajo la mirada sin querer y eso hizo que Milori empezara a sospechar que algo andaba mal

-¿Clarión? ¿en que piensas?- pregunto mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. Ella le medio sonrió

–si quedarme en el palacio de hielo o irme- hablo con dulzura y esa tranquilidad que la representada

–quiero que te quedes conmigo- murmuro casi rogándole, quería saber que le pasaba y sabía que lo que le había dicho no era su única preocupación. La castaña le sonrió y asintió mientras pensaba como rayos le iba a decir su problema.

Luego de una hora ambos ya estaban en la habitación. Ella estaba sentada al borde con el camisón largo que era de un amarillo mas pálido, su pelo castaño estaba desparramado por su espalda y hombros, miraba con un suspiro a la vela que tenía que apagar

-¿pasa algo?- murmuro el peliblanco preocupado. Clarión negó con la cabeza sonriéndole para luego apagar la vela y acostarse, Milori levanto una ceja extrañado y también se acostó. Ambos quedaron al frente del otro y realmente no sabían de qué hablar, él notaba esa preocupación en sus ojos que había pasado por alto en el hospital -¿paso algo?- murmuro al fin luego de ese incomodo silencio. Ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba rodear por los brazos de su marido

–te extrañe…- murmuro al fin ella mientras cerraba los ojos con cariño

–yo igual…- de pronto cayo en la cuenta de algo y frunció levemente el ceño confundido -¿con que me curaste?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura. La castaña dio una media sonrisa

–agua de la vida- fue su más sencilla explicación

-¿agua de la vida? ¿Realmente existe?- dijo asombrado, había escuchado hablar de ella pero nunca se imaginó que si existía, supuestamente era un mito más. Ella sonrió al escucharlo, la mayoría de la gente creía que se trataba de una simple leyenda

–es que…- de repente sintió una punzada en el abdomen y no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus mano con una expresión de miedo y dolor en su rostro. Milori la miro asustado

-¿estás bien?- murmuro mientras la atraía más hacia sí. Ella negó con la cabeza separándose un poco de él

–lo que pasa es que…- y así empezó a narrarle en una breve historia que había ido a la isla, la cueva, su atacante, Cali y… el riesgo de perder al pequeño. El señor del invierno parpadeo unos segundos antes de poder procesar todo, luego agito la cabeza preocupado

–entonces… ¿puedes…- el suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. De pronto algo se le ocurrió y no pudo evitar una sonrisa -tengo una idea, puedo quitar ese riesgo- hablo dándole una sonrisa. Ella lo miro extrañada pero asintió. Milori suspiro y una luz azul salió de sus manos, esta estaba como en pequeños rayitos que solo desprendían un poco de calor. Puso ambas manos sobre el vientre de su mujer y salió un resplandor que los cegó por medio segundo, cuando esta desaprecio Clarión no sentía más dolor

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto asombrada

–aunque el colgante no exista Clarión, sigo teniendo ese poder… y aprendí a usarlo relativamente- dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y la besaba. Ella le correspondió mientras rodeaba su cuello con cariño

–gracias…- murmuro aun en sus labios

–no… gracias a ti- murmuro mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

.

_Señora reina __ordinaria manipuladora y sanguinaria__ Bias del oeste:_

_Les mandamos primeramente mis más amistosos saludos __es mentira yo jamás enviaría saludos así a alguien como usted__ y también quería comunicarle __¡gritarle! ¡Amenazarle! ¡Insultarle!__ Que nosotros sabemos que ustedes fueron los que le dieron algo a Milori para que se enfermará, si siguen así nosotros vamos a ir a su reino y lamentablemente tendremos que encontrarnos… no queremos peleas __mi especialistas en relaciones sociales me ha recomendado esto. _

_Así que están advertidos, yo también puedo ser mala __mua ja ja ja__. Espero que entiendan por las buenas o no se sorprendan cuando vallamos aya __a arrancarle las alas y cortarlos en pedacitos para luego tirarlos al incinerador y luego revivirlos para matarlos de nuevo y tirarlos a los tiburones!_

_Saludos y repudios de las islas sureñas. Lamentamos lo tachado pero no tenía otra hoja y me lo han hecho borrar, lamentablemente._

_Pd 1: Y encontré algunas flores que nacen en invierno o en plena nieve, así que HASTA EN LA NATURALEZA SE MEZCLAN LOS DOS MUNDOS IGNORANTES!_

_Pd 2: ¡JA! ¡VES LO QUE LES PASA POR SER MALOS! ¡SUS PLANES NO RESULTAN PAR DE #$%#"! ¡MILORI ESTA VIVO Y USTEDES LLEVARAN ESA DERROTA EN SU MENTE HASTA SU TUMBA! JA JA JA YO ME RIO EN SU CARA Y ESTO NO ME VAN A OBLIGAR A TACHAR! NOOOOO SEÑOR! JA JA JA_

Al recibir la carta Bias sintió que la vena le palpitaba en la frente, mientras destruía la carta en mil pedazos. Ella y su esposo odiaban perder y lo habían hecho.

**Cris: Bueno ya casi se acabó esta parte de la historia :D y un poco de humor al final, no pude evitarlo XD Por estas pequeñas cosas es que me agrada tanto la reina Sureña.**

**Crys: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Es el epilogo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Jaki: **ja ja XD Cali esta llena de sorpresas, quería que volviera a aparecer, no se... como que me había encariñado con ella y son hermanas XD Supongo que se debe ir con Denis y Dante, ella ya no es alguien "viva", todos los hermanos mayores de Clarión son sobreprotectores :b pero muertitos no tienen mucho que hacer XD Espero que te haya gustado ¡Saludos!

**Kari: **ja ja XD Más bien lo de las cadenas lo saque de la película de esos tres espíritus de la navidad que vienen a ver a la chica, no recuerdo como se llamaba... Lo del embarazo no sabría muy bien cuanto tiene Clarión, tendrá un poco más de tres meses o un poquito menos, por ahí. Tengo entendido que los primeros casi dos meses no se nota, así que se le nota un poco pero no tanto. Gracias por comprender la demora! Ya casi estamos en exámenes D: XD ¡Saludos!

**Saludos y nos vemos en el epilogo! **

**Kris: Lamento muchísimo no tener el capitulo de Verdades D: Pero por varios improvistos no he podido pasarlo a la computadora. Saludos**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**Crys: lamentamos la tardanza pero nos quedamos sin inter por viento...**

**Cris: y con tarea que hacer, sin más que decir ¡El epilogo!**

**.**

**Varios meses después…**

Clarión miraba por la ventana realmente calmada, acariciaba ya su notable vientre donde él bebe se hacía presente con algunas patadas. Sentía que el pequeño se sentía mejor en un lugar no tan cálido, disfrutaba de la brisa fresca y solía moverse más cuando sentía a Milori. Realmente habían sido sensaciones espectaculares, eran sensaciones imposibles de describir, eran… hermosas. Sonreía levemente ante un movimiento de su pequeño ser que ya le faltaba poco para nacer. Estaba realmente inquieto y a veces pateaba duro… disfrutaba realmente de todo esto y ya estaba emocionada en tener a la criatura entre sus brazos. Aunque estaba un poco preocupada por lo que podrían hacer esos occidentalitas tan molestos. Suspiro algo pensativa mirando el cielo que ya estaba aclarándose, la brisa seguía con su peculiar encanto

–Eres muy inquieto- murmuro mientras acariciaba su abdomen. Era la madrugada y el señor del invierno estaba aún dormido: era demasiado temprano. La reina solía despertarse a estos horarios tan inusuales, a veces solo porque sí. Las estrellas iban desapareciendo, los rayos del sol ya calentaban un poco la tierra

-¿Qué haces despierta?- murmuro Milori mientras se sentaba en la cama adormilado y se tallaba los ojos

–No tengo sueño- le sonrió con dulzura ella. Él medio sonrió y se sentó a su lado

-¿estás bien?- murmuro mirándola algo preocupado, la brisa se tornó levemente más fría

–Sí, es solo que es linda la mañana- le contesto la reina mientras volvía su vista al cielo. Milori suspiro más tranquilo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y con la otra acariciaba su vientre

-¿siempre es así de inquieto?- dijo mientras no podía evitar sonreír al sentir al nuevo ser

–Más o menos- le devolvió la sonrisa ella mientras apoyaba a cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Milori beso con cariño su frente mientras la atraía más hacia si

–te amo- murmuro con cariño. Clarión le sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la suya

–yo también- murmuro. Ambos dieron un leve suspiro mientras miraban el cielo, estaba más bonito hoy.

La mañana fue pasando tranquila, la reina miraba el cielo con algo de preocupación. Su mente estaba preguntándose que estarían haciendo ahora los occidentales o los norteños… que harían ahora tan cerca de tener a su bebe. Ellos no querían un híbrido (ellos eran los occidentales) y ella no entendía que tenían en contra ¿Por qué debían ser más racistas? Frunció levemente el ceño, era difícil estar tranquila pensando que en algún lado del mundo había alguien tratando de atentar contra la vida de su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Suspiro, por suerte tenía a Milori al lado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no fuera así? Realmente hubiera caído en las garras de esos degenerados. Era una mujer fuerte y madura… pero ¿buena madre? Respiro profundo… lo que no supiera lo iba aprender, no debía haber problema en eso ¿o sí? La idea no poder ser lo suficientemente buena la… aterraba, de alguna forma por supuesto ¿Quién no tendría algo de inseguridad la primera vez? Jamás había cuidado un bebe o un niño… era raro poder tener hijos entre hadas porque la mayoría decidía no tenerlo o simplemente no podían

El cielo estaba tranquilo y algunas aves volaban por él. Podía ver las cuatro estaciones a los lados y llegaba la brisa invernal… era simplemente perfecto...

De repente se sintió extraña, sentía algunas contracciones pero aún eran demasiados leves… el pequeño estaba totalmente inquieto. Tan solo respiro y trato de pasarlas por alto… pero pronto estas se hicieron más intensas…

Las hadas sanadoras ya estaban en la sala ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Realmente al parecer tenían un instinto natural o algo así. La sala era totalmente blanca, había algunas flores alrededor y las enfermeras estaban vestidas con un lindo traje blanco hecho de jazmines. Ella trataba de respirar, esto era demasiado doloroso… tal vez más de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Su mente estaba en blanco en ese momento mientras luchaba por no gritar ¡por dios! Solo debía respirar y tranquilizarse, nada más. El dolor era agudo y se calaba hasta muy dentro de su interior. Aunque la sala estaba un poco llena sentía una cierta soledad… la cual se dispersó cuando sintió esa mano tibia y al mismo tiempo fría tomar su mano delicadamente. Los ojos castaños estaban sobre ella tratando de darle esa seguridad que este momento le faltaba, esa mirada que quería decir que todo estaría bien. Sus ojos azules estaban empañados ¿Cuándo se habían llenado de lágrimas? Realmente no lo sabía. Solo tenía conciencia para mirarlo a él que trataba de darle una tranquilidad que, siendo honestos, él tampoco poseía. El ambiente se había vuelto de repente más frío, una fina hilera de escarcha se esparcía por el piso dando a notar el no notable estado de nerviosismo del señor del invierno. Esta se deslizaba por el medio del piso hasta la otra pared donde se habría he iba por las esquinas hasta desaparecer. Si no estuvieran en lado cálido lo más probable es que ya hubiera creado una nevada adentro de la misma habitación. Gracias al cielo las enfermeras estaban demasiado ocupadas como para notar la escarcha formada o para darse cuenta de la leve disminución de la temperatura. Realmente se sentía tenso, podía engañar a las demás personas pero no a él mismo ni a su pareja que lograba adivinar sus pensamientos con una sola mirada. Se sentía nervioso o preocupado… aunque mostrara un rostro despreocupado y expectante. Era una máscara que utilizaba en sus momentos de debilidad, pero para ella no servían. Ella podía adivinar lo que realmente sentía y de eso él estaba seguro, ella le medio sonrió tratando de mantener la calma ella y también la de él. Todo estaría bien… de eso podían estar seguros.

El tiempo no se le daba la gana pasar más de prisa, todo estaba pasando lentamente… valla jugada del destino. La respiración de ella era agitada, trataba de controlarse y no alterarse… de mantenerse _tranquila_. La respiración de él era tranquila y pausada, totalmente opuesta a lo que siente en su interior. Realmente se sentía de alguna forma presionado y distanciado estando ahí… pero eso era lo de menos. Los nervios recorrían cada centímetro de su ser y una brisa fresca ya se estaba colando en la ventana, la escarcha ahora era una fina capa de hielo solido que hubiera hecho resbalar a alguien si no fuera porque las hadas volaban.

En el _cielo, _si, en ese cielo… no en el cielo que vemos desde aquí… olvídenlo. En el cielo de los espíritus (o a donde vallan) estaban los dos hermanos mirando hacia la tierra

–tenemos que esperar… cuando nazca podremos aparecer- hablo el mayor mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se posaban en los azules marinos del menor

–eso creo… estoy nervioso… no se… ¿seremos tíos? Jamás creí que llegara este día- se animó a hablar Denis mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía

–yo tampoco… pero creo que ya nos fuimos ¿no?- dijo algo divertido Dante mientras miraba a su hermano que tenía el espejo en su mano

–Cuando podamos ir nos avisaran…- susurro. Ahora solo veían imágenes sin sonido alguno, cuando el sonido apareciese podrían…

-¡es una niña!- se escucha decir a una de las enfermeras.

Realmente había sido difícil, las enfermeras se encargaron de limpiar a la recién nacida y ayudar a la madre.

Luego, obviamente, se la dieron a la reina que la acomodo entre sus brazos mientras la niña los miraba con ojos curiosos. Milori sonrió al verla… era hermosa. Clarión tomo la manita de su pequeña en una mano

–Hola- murmuro mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas de la emoción. La pequeña tenía algunos pelitos blancos, sus ojos eran azules como los de la reina. Su piel era la intermedia perfecta entre la piel de los invernales y los cálidos. En su espalda se podían notar una alitas de mariposa pero blancas con tonos azules. Realmente era una belleza.

Las enfermeras la habían vestido con un hermoso y coqueto vestidito azul que había sido cortesía de Snowflake. Milori beso la frente de su esposa y acaricio con dulzura y cuidado la cabecita de su hija

–Es hermosa- susurro mientras acaricia su manito. La piel de la bebe es tan delicada, tan suave y parece de cristal ¿sería posible que se rompiera?

Luego de terminar lo común las enfermeras se retiraron para dejar a la pareja y a su primogénita a solas

–Parece un angelito- murmuro Clarión mientras la bebe la miraba con sus grandes ojos celestes. Milori le sonrió asintiendo… la escarcha, el hielo y la brisa se habían calmado por completo

–vaya, vaya ¡Es una muñeca!- la voz de Dante hace que ambos fijen su vista al frente donde están sus hermanos no vivos de la reina. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreírles mientras negaba con la cabeza

–preciosa…- murmuro Denis mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama para ver a su sobrina

-¿Cómo piensan llamarla?- pregunto Dante sentándose al lado del señor del invierno. El peliblanco y la castaña se miran para luego encogerse de hombros

–No lo habíamos pensado- aclaro Milori mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Los hermanos dieron una exclamación de sorpresa mientras miraban ambos padres para luego mirar a la bebe

-¿Qué tal luz?- hablo Denis

-¡no, Mary!- dijo a su vez Dante

-¡María!-

-¡Violeta!-

-¡azul!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡ese no!- gritaban al mismo tiempo los hermanos cuando el llanto de la niña los hizo volver a la realidad

–ya. Cálmense- hablo Milori mientras Clarión le pasaba a la bebe que él tomaba con delicadeza

–es verdad, después de todo es nuestra decisión ¿o no?- dijo mirando a sus hermanos con desaprobación. Ambos castaños se miraron entre si y luego asintieron sentándose alrededor de los padres

–Es un copito de nieve- dijo Dante mientras veía como la pequeña le agarraba un dedo a su padre

–más bien un rayito de sol- lo contradijo Denis mientras sonreía

–Nevay Light- murmuro Clarión mientras miraba algo divertida a su bebita dormida en los brazos de su pareja

-¿Nevay Light?- murmuro el señor del invierno mientras le sonreía con dulzura

–Si…- murmuro ella mientras sus ojos celestes se reflejaban en los castaños

–Es un hermoso nombre- susurro Milori mientras la besaba con cariño

–No están solos- los interrumpió Dante mientras fingía una tosecita. Ambos gobernantes no pudieron evitar sonreír

-¿así que Nevay Light?- dijo Denis mientras la miraba

–Ha sacado mis ojos, pero son tan profundos como los de su madre y tan valientes como los de su padre- dijo observándola el menor de ambos

–Nevay porque se parece a "nieve" o "nevada" y Light, es luz- les explico Clarión sonriéndoles a ambos hermanos

-¡es verdad!- exclamaron sin prestarle demasiada atención, pues sus ojos estaban puestos en la niñita que dormía ahora en los brazos de su madre. Clarión frunció levemente el ceño y alzo la ceja al ver la expresión divertida de su esposo

–Tiene las orejas de Dante pero son más claras- hablo de nuevo el menor

–su naricita en la de su padre pero es más oscurita- observo Dante

-¡tiene las manitos de un bebe!- exclamo Denis ya totalmente mareado por tanta emoción. Una risita por parte de los otros tres no se hizo esperar

–Nos alegramos por ustedes- al final hablaron ambos hermanos. Por unos minutos reino el silencio, todos se miraban entre si tratando de hablarse con los ojos. Esos profundos ojos azules como el mar, los ojos azules y libres como el cielo, los ojos verdes que se veían emocionados y vivases y los ojos castaños tan valientes y osados. Al fin Dante parpadeo moviendo la cabeza

–Les trajimos algunos regalos- hablo pasándose una mano por la cabeza al notar que habían pasado por alto ese detalle. Denis apareció una hermosa mantita rosada con flores y copos de nieve dibujadas con hilos de plata y oro

–es para cuando tenga frío… no sabemos cuanta temperatura aguanta o algo así- dijo nerviosamente mientras dejaba el obsequio no muy lejos de su hermana

–También trajimos esto- murmuro Dante mientras sacaba un vestidito rosa, otro azul marino, otro celeste agua y otro blanco. Ambos hermanos los iban acomodando a un lado

–Y por ultimo esto- hablo Denis mientras le dejaba un osito de peluche blanco y rosa, era bastante suave y pequeño

–Gracias… no debieron haber traído tanto- les agradeció su hermana

-¡cómo vas a decir eso! ¡Es nuestra primera sobrina!- dijo entusiasmado Denis

–Y espero que no sea la única- hablo luego Dante haciendo que Clarión y Milori se miraran

–Creo que por ahora nos conformaremos con ella- les sonrió el señor del invierno.

Luego de una charla con ambos hermanos estos se fueron. Porque aunque duela saberlo ellos tenían un tiempo limitado para estar en la tierra… les hubiera gustado disfrutar más de su sobrina, realmente les hubiera gustado tener esa posibilidad… pero como no la tenían, tenían que ver desde lejos. La niña estaba bastante tranquila en los brazos de su progenitora

–Es una niña muy bella- esa voz femenina hizo que la Clarión diera un suspiro. No podía ser ¿verdad? Ella dijo que no volvería, que no la volvería a ver… su respiración de agito y tuvo miedo de mirar hacia el lugar de donde había provenido ese susurro solo por miedo a verlo vacío. Si, su hermana la había querido matar pero luego la salvo… y eso era lo que contaba

-¿Cali?- murmuro no muy segura. Milori miraba hacia el lugar en shock, Clarión le había contado lo útil que había sido, que la ayudo y la salvo… y por eso estaba agradecido… pero también había dicho que no volvería ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad?! Un suspiro salió de sus labios, pero de confusión e indecisión

–Hola Clarión- murmuro la espíritu/fantasma/ o-lo-que-sea-que-fuera. La reina se dio vuelta y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a su hermana allí. Los ojos celestes miraron cada rasgo de ella, seguía igual… incluso con las cadenas

–estas aquí…- murmuro en un susurro tan bajo que hasta ella misma dudo haber dicho algo. Milori las miro a ambas y no pudo evitar una media sonrisa

–parece que si- sonrió la mayor mirándola con dulzura

-¡Cali!- dijo la castaña menor con alegría por fin cayendo en la cuenta de que-rayos-esta-sucediendo. La pelirroja-rubia la abrazo con delicadeza sin despertar a su sobrina

–Estoy tan feliz de verte- dijo la reina mientras la miraba con cierta duda

–me dejaron venir… no sé exactamente porque… pero gracias a _dios_ aquí estoy- realmente si uno está hablando con un espíritu no sabe si eso es solo una expresión o es enserio. Pero eso a ustedes no les importa ¿verdad?

–Me alegra tanto que puedas conocer a Nevay Light- susurro mientras le mostraba a su pequeña -¡que linda!- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba apenas su cabecita. Luego miro hacia a Milori y medio sonrió –y tú de asalta cunas- dijo con sarcasmo haciendo sonreír a medias al señor del invierno

–No lo creo- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano a su antigua enemiga. Realmente Cali no había cambiado del todo, seguía siendo la chica totalmente directa que decía lo que pensaba sin pensar si eso molestaba o no. Aunque ahora se estaba comportando de una manera bastante agradable

–traje algo para tu niña- dijo mientras sacaba de un bolso y de ahí una bolsita –es algo que encontré en el cielo- dijo mientras le mostraba una hermosa gema color azul con dorado (lo último seguramente sería oro) con una cadenita hecha de plata y con unas minis flores y copitos de nieve –para cuando pueda usar collares… mientras ella lo tenga tu podrás saber su ubicación exacta- explico mientras dejaba la joya en la mano de su hermana

–gracias…- murmuro la castaña mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos. Milori no pudo evitar sentir dulzura por la escena (de Milori jamás me olvido) la rubia-pelirroja rompió el contacto visual mientras miraba el suelo. Luego miro al peliblanco y le sonrió. Luego de una pequeña charla y despedida Cali se fue… realmente era una pena… porque ella era la que más difícilmente volverían a ver… pero así era la vida.

Clarión abrazo a su niña dormida mientras sonreía, Milori beso su frente con dulzura. Porque no importaba cuantos estén en contra de ellos, ellos eran una familia e iban a pelear y protegerla a cualquier costo.

**Fin!**

**¿Fue más largo de lo usual o fue mi imaginación? Fue así para compensar un poco lo corto que a veces eran los capítulos. Espero volver a verlos en alguna otra historia :3 **

**Krish: ¿Saben? Estaba curioseando una de mis carpetas antiguas en la computadora y encontré otra historia de Tinkerbell ya escrita en la computadora, pero... es muy dramática, tiene pocos capítulos y no había terminado de la mejor manera (T.T) Mis hermanas me hicieron prometer que escribiría la segunda parte para que tuviera final feliz (Tal vez...), así que lo estoy haciendo pero primero debo subir la primera. Se llamara Discusión... y espero subirla pronto. Saludos! **

**FIN...**

15 años después una hada de larga cabellera blanca volaba por verano, se notaba apurada.

-Que llego tarde, llego tarde...- susurraba bastante nerviosa mientras aleteaba más de prisa dejando una estela de polvillo tras ella.

-¡Nevay!- se escuchó una voz masculina e infantil que hizo que ladeara la cabeza y en ese justo momento una bola de nieve impacto en su cara haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo.

-¡Antonio!- grito la hada furiosa a un niño-hada que estaba cerca y se carcajeaba tirado sobre el suelo teniendo su vientre con sus manos, su cabello era castaño al igual que sus ojos, sus alas eran normales y su piel tan pálida como un hada invierno -¡Te mataré!- grito la chica luego de levantarse y el niño al ver el peligro salió volando también entre risas.

Luego de volar una buena distancia el niño trato de parar al ver que se estaban acercando a una de las ventanas del palacio, pero la hada que venía de tras no se paró y ambos cayeron dando vueltas dentro del árbol del polvillo.

-¡JA JA! ¡Te tengo!- dijo la peliblanca teniendo la mano del niño que hizo un puchero.

-¡Maaaaa! ¡Nevay me esta secuestrando!- grito tratando de escaparse del agarre de su hermana mayor.

-Mamá no esta en el palaciocariño...- dijo lo último como un tono burlón haciendo que el castaño suspirara, cuando la chica sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo más otra bola de nieve se impacto contra su cara.

-¡AHORA TE MATO!- grito mientras el niño empezaba a correr por los pasillos, Nevay se preguntó internamente porque parecía no haber nadie en el palacio, al ver la gran puerta por donde su hermanito escaparía encontró la razón.

-¡No! ¡Antonio!- chillo, pero era demasiado tarde, el niño paso la puerta deteniéndose de inmediato. Los ministros lo miraban curiosos al igual que sus dos padres, se encontraban en reunión. El castaño sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Que haces aquí Tony?- preguntó su madre levantando una ceja, el pequeño niño de no más de diez años puso las manos tras la espalda mientras ponía su cara más inocente que tenía.

-Nada... solo pasaba... mejor me voy a jugar a otro lado- y bastante sigiloso salió sintiéndose mejor al ver que su hermana de había ido.

-No creas que has escapado de mi- la voz de su hermana lo hizo estremecer, le sonrió y ambos empezaron a correr de nuevo

Sip, ese era un día normal para los hermanos.

**Bueno, el extra ¿No? Ahora si, a contestar comentarios!**

**Saludos y muchas gracias a:**

**Jaki: **No podía dejar morir a Milori XD y alguien debía salvar al baby (o a la baby) y la historia termina con este capitulo, lamentablemente :( me da cierta tristeza y alegría terminarla T.T Como ya explique antes subiré otra historia y tratare de seguir subiendo de Verdades en la cual ya me atrase. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar! Espero verte en otras historias :D

**También muchas gracias a los que leyeron esta historia, comentaron o pusieron en favoritos ¡Muchos saludos! Y espero verlos pronto.**

**¿Dejarían comentarios finales?**


End file.
